The Good Girl and the Bad Boy
by rkoravensgirl22
Summary: OC Diva, Natalie is your typical all-American girl, the same girl she plays on television. See what happens when she meets Dean Ambrose and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

The Good Girl and Bad Boy

Synopsis: OC Diva, Natalie is the all-American good girl, as is the character she plays on television. Natalie plays everything safe and rarely takes risks. What happens when she meets Dean Ambrose and sparks fly?

Characters:

OC Diva Natalie

The Shield

WWE Divas – Natalya, Eva Marie, the Bellas, AJ Lee

Chapter 1: You Need Sleazy

With her brown hair and all-American girl looks, any man would be proud to call her his own. She loved wrestling with all her being; growing up, she idolized Hulk Hogan and Shawn Michaels and parading around her house acting like she was a Diva. Her dream came true about two years ago at a small independent circuit, where Triple H personally invited her for a WWE tryout. Needless to say, with her hard work and perseverance, she was fast becoming one of the up-and-coming divas in the WWE.

"Hey y'all. Where were you this morning at the gym?" Natalie said setting her tray down besides her best friends, the Bellas and Natalya.

"We slept in." Nikki Bella replied taking a bite of her salad.

"There were some hunks in the gym this morning."

"Of course there were." Natalya rolled her eyes at Natalie's childish antics. "We need to set you up with someone here. You've been here over a year and have yet to make a move on one wrestler."

"Like who?" Natalie said looking around the room. "There's no one here who's my type. I like a good boy. Someone clean-cut, doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs. Must also be quite attractive."

"I think you need a bad boy, Nat." Nikki Bella chimed in. "You play it safe all the time. Every guy you date has to be almost perfect. You need someone like Ziggler."

"Oh god, no." Natalie scrunched her nose. "His hair looks like spaghetti and that ass roll – so Lex Luger."

Natalya laughed. "Maybe someone like Dean Ambrose."

"No way." Natalie remarked. "That guy is downright creepy, besides he's nailed about every chick he can get his sleazy hands on."

"I think he'd be perfect." Nikki Bella laughed. "You need sleazy."

"I'll be single until I find the right person." Natalie exclaimed.

"You'll be single a long, damn time girl. Get out and get laid." Natalya gnarled back.

Natalie was finished eating so she put down her tray, got up from the table, and began walking away from the table. When she turned around, she knocked right into someone. Upon looking up, she stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen – those eyes belonging to Dean Ambrose.

"Excuse me." Dean smirked at her, showing off his dimples.

Natalie just walked away, surprised at the feeling she got when she ran into Dean. What was up with this?

Author's Note: Alright, there's the first chapter. I just recently got back into writing fanfiction. Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. I'd also like some input onto who you think Natalie should date? (Besides Dean) Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 2: She Would Never

"There's something sexy about her." Dean remarked as he sat down and watched Natalie walk away.

Seth, one of the other members of the Shield, rolled his eyes. "She's a woman. You find anything with a vagina attractive."

"Shut up, man. There's an inner beast ready to be awoke In her body."

"You've got to be kidding me, man. She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Roman Reigns sat down besides his teammates. "She's a super nice girl. Dean, you don't do nice, you do easy. From what I heard, she's not easy."

"Listen, I guarantee I could make her scream."

"I'd like to see you try." Seth Rollins exclaimed as his buddy nodded. "I'll accept the challenge."

Meanwhile..

Natalie was stewing backstage about what her friends had been discussing back in catering. She had to admit, she always played everything safe. She was a nice girl in the ring, and outside the ring. Her sweetness had got her many wonderful things in life, like this job but no man. Eventually, men would think she was too nice or just a buddy because she liked so many guy things – like sports. She always was the best friend, never the girlfriend. Granted, she had been in some relationships – not with too many wrestlers. She did find some wrestlers attractive, but a lot of them were assholes – both in and outside the ring. She'd rather be with someone normal, or so she thought.

However, she couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of her head. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. There's no way she would ever go out with Dean Ambrose – that guy was a douche. He acted constantly like he was on drugs and made some of the weirdest faces – call it charisma, Natalie thought he was creepy. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Bellas and Natalya walked back into her room.

"We decided we are taking you out tonight." Natalya exclaimed as the Bellas nodded their heads. "We need a girls night out. Not just as bad, as you do."

"Fine, fine. I'll go out." Natalie shook her head. "I got to go see who I'm wrestling tonight."

Natalie walked out of the room and went to the drawing board to get a script.

"Fancy running into you again." Dean Ambrose remarked as he smirked again at her. Damn those dimples.

"Real pleasure let me tell you."

"Such personality in a tiny body." Dean remarked as he looked her up and down.

"Way to make it obvious."

"Make what obvious?" Dean raise his eyebrow and then smirked.

"You were checking me out." Natalie blushed.

"Wow, you're blushing."

"I was not."

"Just admiring the view." He winked at her.

"Why are you so creepy?"

"Creepy? Wow, so creative. Honey, you enjoyed it."

"No way."

"One night with me. You'd love it."

"A little forward, eh?"

"Don't act like you don't want to venture over to the dark side, baby." He smirked again as he leaned on a large box.

"I'm not a one night stand kind of girl."

"Clearly." He stated as she just stood there, arms crossed. "You need a change in your life."

"What the hell do you know about me?" Natalie stared at him.

"Give me one night. I swear, it will change your life."

"You're so weird." Natalie said looking away. All of a sudden, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately, and then walked away smirking.

Natalie stood there shocked. First off, who the hell did he think she was? She wasn't a whore asking for attention – she had class and was sophisticated and secondly, my god was he an amazing kisser. She walked off and back to the locker room.

That night, she easily defeated Brie Bella, walking off with a bunch of cheers and she turned around smiling at the audience before walking behind the curtain. Standing there was all three members of the Shield – only one caught her eye and he smirked and licked his lips seductively at her. She just walked away, blushing like a school girl. She couldn't have a crush on him, could she?


	3. Chapter 3

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 3: Girls Night Out

Natalie walked out of the locker room and out to the limousine where the girls were all waiting for her. She was wearing her typical good-girl getup. A cute little skirt and a v-neck top – just sexy enough to keep men guessing.

"Here comes Miss Priss." Brie Bella laughed with the other girls.

"Very funny." Natalie remarked fixing her skirt. "This outfit is not that bad."

"That outfit does not say fuck me though." Nikki added.

"I'm not looking for a damn one-night stand. I want a solid, stable relationship with someone."

"Yes, Natalie. We know. Someone's who is as close to perfect as possible." Natalya rolled her eyes at her best friend. Natalie deserved to be happy and to be loved, but that girl just needed one good lay.

The girls went in and found themselves In the VIP section of Club 30. The music was blasting and the drinks were flowing. Natalie, who doesn't drink walked up to the bar to get herself another Pepsi when someone put his arm around you.

"I'm going to say you're stalking me." Dean smiled at her. He had changed out of his Shield gear and now wearing a nice light blue buttonup and some scruffy jeans.

"I am. I can't get away from you."

"Sarcasm. " Dean nodded. "I like it."

"I think you're stalking me." Natalie said getting out her wallet before Dean pulled out a bill and paid for it. "Thanks." She smiled.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting up at the table.

"Bingo. That's who she needs. A sleaze." Nikki Bella raising her glass to toast the other girls. "One night with Ambrose and boom, that girl is less grumpy."

"You're too much, Nikki." Natalya laughed. "But, yes, you are absolutely right. She needs a good lay. She hasn't had anyone since Landon."

..Back at the bar..

"No problem. Not a drinker?"

"No."

"Big surprise."

"Someone has jokes, Ambrose." Natalie laughed. She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. Sparks shot through her whole body.

"Guess that kiss wasn't that great today."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Touché, maybe I need to do it again." Dean smirked.

"I dare you." Natalie remarked; unsure he would do it.

He kissed her again, this time it was soft and sweet and left her mouth agape.

"Want me to stick my tongue in?" Dean laughed as he took a swig out of his beer.

"Can't believe you would do that."

"You liked it. You're blushing. I'm just what you need."

"You've been talking to the girls."

"Umm, no. I don't talk to the Divas. Frankly, I don't know why I'm talking to you, but I like the challenge."

"Okay…" Natalie said confused at why he was admitting this to her.

"Seriously, though. One night with me.."

"Why do you want me so bad?"

"You're not easy."

"Sorry, my panties are not already off like your other sluts."

"Touche." Dean smirked. "The ladies love Ambrose, yes, they do."

"You're so full of yourself."

"You'd like to be so full of my dick."

Natalie's mouth opened. She couldn't believe he had said something like that to her.

"Don't act like a damn prude. You want to be my whore for the night and you know it." Dean said as she just stood there thinking of what to say. "Just admit it. Tell me both those kisses didn't leave you wanting more and I will leave you alone." After she looked away and didn't speak to him, he knew he had her.

"Just one night, baby." Natalie looked up and saw that the girls had left her. How in the hell could they do that to her? How was she going to get home? This was probably all part of her plan. She looked at her phone which had a text from Natalya on it.

**Get some girlfriend.**

"Did my girls put you up to this?" Natalie asked still not convinced.

"Like I said before, I don't give a damn about your girls nor do I talk to them."

Natalie debated in her head – was this wrong? Yes. Could there be repercussions? Yes. Should she do this? Probably not. Was she going to? She just smirked at him and shocked him by kissing him, her tongue finding his tongue. She couldn't believe what she was doing but oh, did it feel so good to be this close to a man again, especially one who turned her on as much as he did.

He led her out of the club and into a cab.

"Marriott hotel, please." Dean said to the cab driver while he pulled Natalie on his lap.

The cab couldn't get there fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 4: Do It Again

For what seemed like forever, the cab arrived at the Marriott. He led her out of the cab and into the hotel elevator. He lifted her up and put her legs around his waist. His lips and her lips met again and electricity was flying through both of their bodies. This was not typical Natalie behavior but she had to let go once in awhile right?

He opened the door in, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He slammed her down on the bed and immediately started kissing the sweet , sensitive spots behind her ear. How did he know this was her sweet spot? Her body was responding to his kisses and she arched her back, begging for more. Damn, this felt good. Her hands went to take off his jacket and when that was discarded, she reached down around the hemline of his t-shirt feeling his chest and six-pack. She then started unbuttoning every belt as he whispered in her ear. "Anxious to get me naked, baby?" He hissed some air in and that made Natalie shiver with even more excitement.

"We never get to see you shirtless. God forbid, I'm a little eager." Natalie smirked back. Who was this girl?

"Have at it, baby." He said leaning up as she was unbuttoning the last button. She took it off with ease.

His mouth went back to ravishing her ear and down her neck.

"Let's see what you've been hiding here." He said pulling up her shirt and taking it off, adding it to the pile of the discarded clothing. He started kissing down her chest, in between her breasts and her back was arched, daring him to go further down. "We have all night, baby, relax." His mouth went to suck on one nipple and then the other, getting them to their highest his voice saying baby made her juices flow even faster. His hands teased the waistband of her jeans. "God, you haven't been laid in awhile, have you?" He laughed as he slowly undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants. He teasingly took them off, even slower.

"Do you realize what you're doing to me?" Natalie looked down at him.

"Baby, I know exactly what I'm doing. Don't act like you ain't enjoying this."

He again went to teasing the waistband of her boyshort panties and slid a finger through the side. "So wet for me, baby." He said feeling around her pussy. His fingers soon found her clit and began making slow, agonizing circles around it. Her hips were buckling at this feeling. He had one finger near her and he was already making her feel like this. Maybe the girls were right. He slid her panties off and spread her legs and began kissing her left inner thigh, going as close to her crotch as possible without touching and then he moved over to the other thigh. "Hmm…where should I go next?" He smirked up at her. His mouth soon found her pussy lips and clit again. Her crotch was literally soaked and she could hardly muffle the moans he elicited from her body. He knew exactly what he was doing. She was practically thrashing all over the place with his hair clawed in her hands. As quickly as he started, she came just as quick – eliciting a loud moan from her. She came down from her high and he began kissing up to her lips. "That was incredible." Natalie smiled. "I know." Dean smirked. "I think someone," he said looking down at the bulge In his pants. "needs to meet your mouth, and then some other parts of your body." She flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head. "Feisty, I like this."

She kissed down his chest , sucking on both of his nipples and then started playing with the waistband of jeans. She felt him through the jeans and knew he had to be well-endowed. She slowly took off his jeans and boxers and her suspicions were exactly right. That thing sprung to attention and she couldn't wait to suck on it. She planted quick pecks all around it until his hands grabbed her hand and directed her mouth right to the head of his dick. "Don't make me wait." He looked sternly at her.

She sucked on the head of his dick and cupped his balls in her hand. She then went to trying to fit as much as she could get of him in her mouth and he started thrusting in her mouth. She pulled back a little and started humming on his dick and he started grabbing her hair. "God, Natalie. Please don't stop, baby." She kept sucking until he grabbed her head and held it still, cumming all in her mouth. She swallowed the load.

"I'm not going to lie. I wasn't expecting that." Dean smirked pulling her up by the hair, devouring her mouth again while his hands pinched her nipples. "God damn, baby."

"I think someone needs fucked." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, does she?" He said as he flipped her over. "Good choice you made coming tonight."

"So far. Let's see what you got, Ambrose."

"Call me Jon." He said as his fingers found her swollen pussy lips again and he inserted two fingers inside her easily. He retracted them and got in his wallet and pulled out a condom, easily sliding it onto his dick and then thrusting hard into her. She met his thrusts with some of her own; he fucked her just like she needed hard and fast. Both of their moans filled the room. Soon, they both were reaching their climax and he collapsed on top of her.

"That was incredible." Natalie said as soon as her breath got consistent.

"I know. That's what they all tell me." Dean smirked.

"You're such a prick."

"Wow, a prick. A prick with a pretty big dick."

"Always a comeback." Natalie rolled her eyes.

He rolled over beside her and she laid on her side.

"You enjoyed it." Dean smirked.

"Not gonna lie, I did." Natalie now embarrassed of her naked state, trying to cover up with something.

"Baby, I just fucked you. No need to cover up." Dean said pulling down the blanket. "Let me see you. You should never cover up your body this much when you wrestle."

"So what is this?" Natalie asked.

"What is what?"

"This. Us."

"Us?" Dean questioned. "I don't date. I sleep from one woman to the next. I'm not into relationships."

"Fine with me. But I could use that, every so often." Natalie said eyes looking at his dick.

"Hmm, maybe if you're lucky." Dean said getting up to find his boxers. Natalie got up out of the bed. "Is that so?" She said kissing him, again. Something sexy about her kisses excited him. "I think you better go. Are you at this hotel too?"

"Yeah, right down the hall." Natalie said disappointed he didn't give into her advances. She grabbed her clothes and one of the robes out of his hotel room and left.

She opened her hotel room and collapsed on the bed. That was one hell of a good time. She did need that. Now, will it ever happen again?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 5: This Is Awkward

10:00AM

Natalie's cell phone went off for the thousandth time and she finally answered it sleepily. She didn't get in until 4am and barely slept. Too busy up thinking about the many orgasms that she had from Jon also known as Dean Ambrose.

"What?" Natalie answered sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Natalya replied back.

"Yes. I just couldn't sleep last night." Natalie lied to her best friend. She hoped Jon wasn't going around stating he nailed WWE's good girl.

"I called you like a hundred times."

"I know. I'm sorry. Where are you guys?"

"We are heading to the gym."

"Alright, give me a few minutes. I will meet you in the lobby." Natalie said rolling out of bed and washing herself off. She threw on some clothes and grabbed her gym bag and went downstairs. WWE was doing another show in a nearby town that night so they just stayed in the same hotel. She climbed in the hotel elevator remembering what had just occurred in here a short time ago. She smiled at the thought. As much as she didn't want to admit, she needed a bad boy fucking and Jon sure delivered. She really hoped he would deliver again.

"So what happened last night? I saw you talking with Dean." Natalya said as soon as they reached the treadmills to begin their warmup.

"He was just trying to get into my pants. I went back up shortly after you did." Granted that was partly the truth, she just didn't want to let her know who accompanied her up to the hotel.

"Girl, you need to get out there. Landon was a snooze. You date boring guys. You need excitement."

"I know. I thought about that last night." Natalie said daydreaming about Jon's talented mouth.

"Look who it is." Natalya nodded in the direction of the weights. Natalie looked up from the treadmill and saw Jon with Roman and Seth.

"Oh god." Natalie remarked looking at them. Their eyes met but he just looked away soon after. "Awkward." Natalie whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Asshole. I said. He's creepy and a slimeball." Natalie said, trying to sell her case. She looked over again and his hair was a tad wet and you could tell he was sweating. Natalie's mouth went dry.

"When will you learn girl?" Natalya said as her attention turned back to the TV. "Have you seen Miley Cyrus lately?"

"Girl, you know I love her." Natalie stated back, happy that she dropped the whole Jon issue. She snuck a couple more looks in Jon's direction, to no avail. "We better get going."

"Yeah, let's go back up to the room."

A couple hours later….

Natalie was walking through the hallway when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small room. His mouth soon attacked his and she then immediately knew who it was.

"Can't get enough of me?" Natalie smirked.

"Don't be so cocky."

"What do you want?"

"What we were discussing last night."

"You used your mouth a lot last night, Jon." Natalie said sneaking a quick peck. She loved those lips.

"I was thinking about a little arrangement."

"You've got my interest." Natalie said very interested to see what he had to say. Just a day or two ago, she really wouldn't have touched him. After just one night of passionate sex, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Sex. Anytime, anywhere."

"Intriguing."

"Just a fuck buddy, until I get sick of you."

"You make it sound so wonderful." Natalie rolled her eyes. The nerve of him.

"You enjoyed it last night, I kind of did. It's gonna benefit us both. No one needs to know." He looked down at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Fine." Natalie said smirking. "I guess it's my turn to hit you up now."

"I've got to train, baby. Later we can. Here's my phone number. Change the name on the contact so no one knows what is going on." Jon said.

"Are you embarrassed or something?"

"No, it just heightens the excitement."

"Okay." Natalie said putting his number in her phone.

He looked out and when the coast was clear, he was gone. She quickly walked back to the locker room to prepare for her match. So, what name should she use?

**Later on that evening…**

The house show had just finished and many wrestlers were already headed on their way to the next city. Natalie was riding with Natalya and the Bellas when her phone went off, signifying a text from an unexpected number.

_When are you getting to Hershey?_

By the simplistic tone of the text, Natalie assumed it was Jon. _We just left. Be there in two hours. Why?_ Natalie wanted to see if he was a more conversational texter or not.

_My mouth wants to be busy again. _Natalie smiled as she put the phone away. Maybe the girls were right – A bad boy was just what she needed.


	6. Chapter 6 - You Know You Want Me

The Good Girl

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and the favorites. I truly appreciate them. Any constructive criticism or ideas are always welcomed.

Chapter 6: You Know You Want Me

Wrestlemania week was coming up soon within the WWE. Everyone was on their toes and on top of their games to make this the best Wrestlemania in history. Natalie, was no exception. Anyone that was a fan could see that the Divas division was less than exciting. Sure, they were all beautiful, unique women but none with a storyline. Each Diva was vying for a title shot against AJ, especially Natalie – she wanted her Wrestlemania moment. She was training hard, trying to stay on time for every meeting and appearance - hoping for the opportunity to come her way. However, there was one distraction in her way – Jon Good.

Ever since their first intimate encounter, the pair had met up numerous times – the sex getting better and better, if that was even possible. Neither group of their friends had known about it, which is exactly what they had wanted.

"So, Nat, got any ideas for a date for the Hall of Fame?" Natalya asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't need a damn date for the Hall of Fame. They are assigned seats and it really doesn't matter if I bring anyone or not." Natalie stated trying to change the subject.

"Girl, you need a date."

"Why? I'm quite content where I am at."

"What about Dean?" Natalya asked trying to get a rise out of her best friend.

"What about him?" Natalie asked nonchalantly.

"Ask him to be your date."

"I don't even talk to him. He's doesn't seem like the kind of guy to date anyone." Natalie knew this all too well. Although she would never fully admit to it, she enjoyed the company of Mr. Good – clothed or unclothed. "So what do you think this Divas meeting is going to be about today?"

"Probably Wrestlemania."

"Wow. What a great answer. No shit, Sherlock." Natalie joked. "I wonder what the match will be."

**Divas' Meeting**

"We have gathered you all here today to discuss the set-up plans for Wrestlemania. What we are going to do is have a Divas Battle Royal which will include the Divas Champion, AJ as well. You, AJ can be eliminated." Stephanie McMahon announced, shocking the crowd. "Natalie, you will be the winner of this Battle Royal which will set up a nice program with you, AJ and Tamina. Congratulations, Natalie – You deserve it."

Natalie was brought to tears – she really couldn't believe her childhood dream was coming true. She was going to be the Divas Champion at Wrestlemania – her moment. Some of the Divas were upset about the outcome but a few of them came up and congratulated Natalie.

**Later on that evening..**

_I need someone to talk to. _She wasn't sure why she had wrote to him. Maybe, she did need someone to talk to or maybe she just wanted to see him again. Hell, she wasn't sure if he'd text back.

_What room #?_ She smiled when she got a response, rather quickly.

_242\. _

_Be there soon. _ After receiving that text, her stomach immediately got butterflies. Why though? Jon Good was undoubtedly sexy, that was clear but something else happened when he walked in the room. Was she starting to have feelings for him? She hoped not because it would only end in heartbreak, remember – he's not the relationship-type guy?

Within ten minutes, there was a knock at her door. Quickly walking past the mirror, Natalie stopped and checked her hair and makeup.

"Hey." Natalie said opening the door seeing him – dressed in some athletic shorts and a wife-beater.

"Hey yourself." Jon said walking in the room and making himself comfortable on her bed. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm winning the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania." Natalie stated sitting next to him.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No but.."

"But what? The girls are going to get mad at you?" Jon said laying back.

"Yeah."

"Fuck them. You're too fucking nice."

"Well jeez, thanks Jon." Natalie said looking at him.

"You are. Those girls would kill to be in that position but you deserve it. Fuck them. They're boring, they'll get over it and if they don't, they weren't friends."

"I guess you're right." Natalie said as she laid down beside him.

"Of course, I'm right." Jon said kissing her. "You owe me, now."

"How so?"

"Hmm, I think you could get on top of me." Jon said lifting her up and sitting her on her lap.

"What makes you think I want you right now?"

"Babe, let's be honest. You want me." Jon smirked at her. They both knew it was true.

"I guess you're right." Natalie said stripping herself of her top and bra and leaning down to kiss him and remove his tank.

She sank down to his thighs and could feel him getting harder by the second. She kissed around his Adam's apple – a spot where she figured out he enjoyed and placed little kisses down his chest and abdomen.

"Looks like these are getting a little uncomfortable." Natalie said looking at his shorts.

"Take them off then." Jon said sitting up and passionately kissing her. "Fuck, stop teasing." He couldn't lie he wanted her. She slid off his shorts and smirked up at him. He almost lost it, right there. She took the tip of his dick in his mouth and began to hum. She then began licking up and down his dick just like a lollipop. His hands were tangled in her hair and her name was being moaned from his mouth. She started taking all of him in her mouth, little by little.

"Listen bitch, I can't finish up like this." He said lifting her up by the hair. "Get on top of me now." Natalie seductively slid her panties down and took two fingers and started playing with her clit.

"Fuck now." Jon said guiding him right on top of his dick. Both of their hips started grinding towards each other until an earth-shattering climax shot through both of them. Natalie collapsed on top of his chest.

"Is it possible it gets better everytime? "Natalie remarked in between breaths.

Jon just laughed as he rolled her over beside him. "Seems like it. I promised the guys we'd go for drinks, so I hate to fuck and split, but.."

"Sure." Natalie laughed as he walked out of the room. There was just something about Jon Good – something incredible.

Little did they know, someone watched as Jon walked out of Natalie's hotel room.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I truly appreciate it. In the next couple of chapters, Natalie may or may not be getting a new male interest – who should it be? I'm thinking either Bad News Barrett or Randy Orton ; truly, don't want another member of the Shield. Please review and let me know!


	7. Am I Jealous?

The Good Girl

Chapter 7: Am I Jealous?

Wrestlemania was here! Natalie's plane had arrived in New Orleans and she had just checked into her hotel. She couldn't wait for her Wrestlemania moment and needless to say, some more alone time with Mr. Good. She just didn't know why she liked him – he was bad, but in a good way. He snuck himself into her system and she couldn't get him out. He brought out her sexy side and she loved every second of it. She walked into the living room of her hotel room where one of her best friends, Natalya was there.

"So I need to talk to you about something I saw last week." Natalya asked her friend as Natalie took a seat on the loveseat.

"Okay?" Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"I saw Dean leaving your room."

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked nonchalantly.

"He spent a little bit of time there. Why?"

"Ummm.." Natalie bit down on her lip. She couldn't lie to Natalya, even though she wanted to. "We've been sleeping together for about a month."

"So that's why you haven't been so irritable. You took our advice!"

"Um, I guess so."

"I want details! Is he good?"

"Jon is amazing." Natalie said grinning from ear to ear.

"Is this is a relationship?"

"Jon doesn't do relationships."

"So it's just really amazing sex?" Natalya asked inquisitively.

"Yeah." Natalie looked the other way.

"You sound disappointed."

"Ah, I don't know. I knew what I was getting into when it first happened."

"But you like him."

"No."

"You do, Natalie. I can read it all over your face." Natalya was right, Natalie was pretty easy to read; especially, when it came to something that Natalie liked.

"It's not going to go there, I just keep telling myself. Promise me, you won't tell anyone else. Seriously, not Brie, not Nikki."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Stu Barrett, better known to the WWE Universe as Bad News Barrett, walked into the Male Locker room and sat down next to the three men known as the Shield.

"What's up guys?" Stu asked, starting to unpack his things.

"Nothing, bro. You on the card for Wrestlemania?" Roman asked.

"Not sure yet, they said there are some slight changes." Stu shrugged his shoulders. He was used to this treatment by management. One minute they were high on you as a character, next week you were jobbing to John Cena.

"Are you going to get a date for the Hall of Fame?" Roman turned his attention to Jon.

"Fuck no." Jon remarked. "Who would I go with?"

"Perhaps that mysterious woman who you've been sneaking off with the past month."

Jon brushed off his friend's comment. Sure, Roman Reigns was his best friend as was Seth Rollins, but they didn't need to know where he was going at night after the show was over.

"I don't think Jon is the type to ever settle down." Stu laughed.

"Nope. Not into relationships, just into a good time." Jon remarked – he needed to call Natalie soon. "Are you getting a date, Stu?"

"Well I was thinking of asking Natalie." Stu answered causing Jon to spit out his water.

"What for?" Jon asked, suddenly getting all defensive. This little notion did not go unnoticed by Roman.

"She's gorgeous, she's sweet. What's really not to like?" Stu asked. "I don't think she's seeing anyone, I've liked her for a little while."

"Go for it, bro." Roman remarked wanting to spark a reaction out of Jon. Jon just got up and headed across the room. Jon couldn't believe what he was doing – was he getting jealous? Not Jon Good. He fucked women and tossed them like yesterday's news. Not a month of great love-making. What was getting into him? She was and it scared him. But, he didn't like Stu talking about that. Secretly, he wanted Natalie to politely turn him down but he knew that probably wasn't the case.

Soon, Stu left the locker room leaving Jon and Roman in there by themselves.

"So, it's Natalie?" Roman asked calling him out.

"What?" Jon said turning around.

"Natalie is the one who has your panties in a bunch. I can't believe it. She's such a nice girl."

"I am not sleeping with her." Jon lowered his eyes.

"Look at me and tell me that." Roman said. Jon couldn't look at him. "It's just sex. No one is supposed to know."

"I'm sure that's all your idea – don't let your heart open and it won't get broken."

"Exactly." Jon smirked. "That's how I operate. I don't want a girlfriend, I don't want a kid. I just want sex."

"Okay." Roman said throwing his hands up in the air, he wasn't going to keep badgering him.

"Thanks for dropping it." Jon said as they walked out into the hallway, bumping into Natalie and Brie Bella. Jon looked at Natalie and immediately had lust in his eyes, and in his pants. There was something between them, and he had to make sure it stayed in the bedroom. Just then, Stu Barrett was walking back to the locker room.

"Natalie, can I talk to you?" Stu asked. Natalie nodded her head and followed him into an empty locker room.

"Got some bad news for me?" Natalie mocked his gimmick.

"Cute. But, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Sure." Natalie said, rather unenthusiastically. She really wanted Jon to be her date, but she knew that would never happen.

"You don't sound too excited."

"Sorry, Stu. I would love to be your date." Natalie said kissing his cheek. "I gotta go train with the girls. Text me."

Natalie left the locker room and looked down at her phone, seeing a text from Jon.

_Empty locker room. By catering. Now._

She smirked – this guy had a hell of a hold on her, and she loved every minute of it.


	8. Sexy and Unexpected

The Good Girl

Chapter 8: Sexy and Unexpected

Two days later –

Natalie and Natalya were shopping for their Hall of Fame dresses. Just like most women, they loved to shop but hated they didn't have the time for it. Natalie wanted something sexy, not for her date, but for the lunatic fringe from the Shield. She couldn't lie to herself, she did have feelings for him. He couldn't know though – he was very anti-relationship. For now, she had to accept the mind-blowing sex they had – anytime, anywhere.

"What color do you want to wear?" Natalya asked Natalie who was going through the racks at Sherri Hill.

"Something sexy."

"When has sexy been in good girl Natalie's vocabulary?" Natalya raised her eyebrow. As much as she liked how Natalie was now acting, she didn't want her friend to get hurt. Natalie was too sweet and too nice to fall for someone like Jon.

"I just want something different."

"Something for Stu?" Natalya asked which only got an eye roll from her best friend. "Why didn't you just ask Jon?"

"Ask him what?"

"To be your date."

"He doesn't want people to know about us."

"That's pretty shitty."

"I know, but there's nothing I can really do." Natalie shrugged her shoulders and picked out a red sheer number.

"I think every man on the planet would die if you came out in that."

Natalie tried the dress on and it looked perfect – although it was pretty sexy and revealing, it still was classy. She just hoped Jon liked it as much as she did.

_Just got a dress for the Hall of Fame. Hope you like it and hope it'll be on your floor tomorrow night. _

Jon was doing Crossfit with his Shield mates when his phone lit up signaling a new text. He smirked when he read the text.

"Must be from someone." Roman remarked.

"Shut up. It's nothing."

"You're literally cheesin' it right now." Roman said as he got a hell of a smack from Jon.

"It was just sexy and unexpected."

"Kind of like your girl." Roman smirked.

"She's not my girl."

"You like her."

"I like sleeping with her. She's fantastic in the bedroom – totally not the good girl image she portrays. But Jon Good doesn't have feelings, remember?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. He wished Jon would find someone to be himself around and someone to love him. Roman had found that special someone in college and now they had a beautiful daughter. Although Jon wasn't one to be a husband nor a father, he hoped one day he'd find someone – perhaps he already did.

_Only if my clothes can join the pile._

Natalie smirked reading his response. Ah, that Jon Good.

The Hall of Fame –

The stars were aligned the evening of the Hall of Fame – several huge WWE stars were getting inducted into the illustrious Hall of Fame. Names like Lita and the Ultimate Warrior – names who current WWE superstars and divas wanted to be and here, they were getting their rightful spot in the Hall of Fame.

All of the Divas had gathered in the Bellas' suite to get dressed and when Natalie walked out, all jaws dropped.

"Who the hell are you?" Nikki asked one of her best friends. "And what have you done with our girl?"

"Oh jeez, I'm right here. Just found something a little sexy to wear this evening."

"I don't think anyone will be getting Bad News this evening." Brie joked fixing her earring.

Shortly, someone was knocking on the door and it was Stu.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning." Stu said as he looked at her in awe. "I am the luckiest man in the world tonight."

"Well, thanks Stu. Are you ready to go?"

The pair walked the red carpet and dodged questions if they were a couple or not. They walked into the arena and got behind none other than Jon Good.

He turned around and couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Natalie, you look beautiful." Jon said instantly regretting the words coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks Jon, you don't look so bad yourself." Natalie nudged him, knowing he was a little embarrassed.

"Ain't I lucky Jon?"

"Yeah." Jon said turning around quickly. He smirked knowing he would be the lucky one later.

_Your room or mine?_ Natalie looked down and quickly typed, hoping that Stu didn't see the text while they were waiting for the show to start.

_Mine. 422. I am going to fake being sick after this is over._

Jon smiled when he read the text message and knew he was all hers for the rest of the evening.

After the Hall of Fame ceremony was over, the WWE always held a pre-Wrestlemania party for all Hall of Famers as well as all employees to attend.

"Are you ready to go, Nat?" Stu said as they got up out of their seat.

"Actually, I'm not feeling really well. I think I am going to go up to the room and lay down." Natalie faked.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Stu asked.

"No, I will be alright. Have a good time. Thank you for inviting me tonight, I had a wonderful time." Natalie said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, pleasure was all mine."

Natalie walked away laughing knowing that it was too easy to fake being ill and she couldn't wait to see her man. She hopped into the elevator and pressed Floor 4 and someone had stopped the doors. She looked up into the eyes of Jon Good.

"Don't start without me, baby." He said smirking, pulling her in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Wrestlemania

The Good Girl

Chapter 9: Wrestlemania

Natalie woke up with an arm draped over her. This was a first – the first time he had ever spent the night. Granted, they didn't get much sleep but he never spent the night. Natalie snuggled up next to him and smiled at the wonderful feeling – she could get used to this. She watched him sleep – he looked so peaceful. It had only been a little over two months, but she was falling hard and fast for the lunatic fringe.

She moved slightly to get a better view of him and it must have woke him up.

"Morning sunshine." Natalie smiled.

"Did I spend the night?" Jon asked – this was one of his rules – one never spends the night.

"Apparently." Natalie remarked, hoping he didn't get up and leave.

"What time is it?"

"It's only about 8. Do you want to order some breakfast?" Still trying to get him to stay.

"Sure." Jon shocked both her and him with his answer. "What do you want to get?"

"What do you like? I don't know too much about you."

"That's how I usually like to keep it." Jon said reading the menu.

"Why? You have a lot to offer."

"Like what?" His whole life he was put down – not wanted. He built these walls up so no one, and I mean no one could break down. He slept around so he didn't get attached to anyone. This way – no one got hurt.

"You're smart, incredibly creative. You're funny, charming and sexy as all hell. You've inspired me to come out of my shell and I truly appreciate that."

"I am so glad about the last part. Wasn't sure about you at first."

"Now here I am - your own little sex freak."

"I love the sound of that." Jon said laughing as he kissed her.

"You have so much to offer anyone, Jon. I don't know why you are so hard on yourself."

"I had a tough childhood." Jon remarked – that's all the further he wanted to open up right now. "What are we ordering?"

"I want sausage, fried potatoes and eggs."

Jon called up and ordered their food. Weirdly, he was so comfortable here with Natalie – laying here watching ESPN with her. It scared him. He couldn't have feelings for her. She was an amazing catch – she was smart, funny, sexy, incredibly sexy – he didn't deserve her.

They ate breakfast making small talk. Jon put his clothes on and was getting ready to leave when Natalie grabbed him by the arm to stop in.

"Thanks for last night and this morning. If ever you need someone to talk to, I'm here, Jon. I truly love spending time with you – with or without clothes." Natalie smirked. "Good luck tonight."

"You too." Jon kissed her again – he really had to stop.

"Where were you last night?" Seth asked Jon as he walked back into the hotel room. Roman was sitting there with his fiancée.

"Out."

"Probably with some damn ring rat."

"Yeah right." Roman remarked. Jon shot him a death glare. "She ain't no ring rat."

"What? Am I out of the loop here?"

"It's nothing, Seth. Nothing."

"Jon, no need to be rude but you never spend the night nor stay out until 10am. What's the deal? We are brothers."

"It's nothing." Jon asked grabbing a towel and heading for the showers.

"C'mon, man."

"It's Natalie, okay."

"What?" Seth was floored. Natalie was not Jon's type at all. She was incredible in every sense of the word – she didn't throw herself at any man, she had class – she was funny. "Natalie? The Diva?"

"Yes." Roman said laughing.

"You're fucking her?"

"Yes, for about two months."

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I don't want anyone to know. It's not a relationship. It's nothing more than a glorified friends with benefits. You know me."

"I can't believe, her though. She's so.."

"Pure and sweet." Roman said.

"Shut up, guys. It's nothing. It's sex." Jon said, he knew he shouldn't have brought this up with Seth. They weren't gonna let it go.

"You never spend the night."

"It was an accident. I just fell asleep."

"Sure."

"What time are we leaving?"

"In about an hour."

\- That night -

It was now time for the Divas match of the evening – sure, for most fans this was an opportunity for them to see women wearing not many articles of clothing fighting each other. However, it was more than that for these ladies – they worked their asses off for this little bit of spotlight at the biggest show of the year and one particular, Natalie, couldn't wait for her Wrestlemania moment.

As each Diva was eliminated, it left Natalie, Natalya and the Bellas in the ring as the final four. Natalie and Natalya quickly eliminated Brie and Nikki. Thus, a staredown occurred in the ring – best of friends, but who was going to come out on top. Natalie hit her move – the flying Raven on Natalya, picked her up and tossed her over the rope. She was the new WWE Divas Champion. The crowd went wild. Natalie immediately started crying – she couldn't believe this was her Wrestlemania moment. It was everything she thought it was going to be. The lights, the sounds, the audience – everything was perfect.

She walked backstage where she was greeted by all of the Divas, congratulating her. There was someone in the corner staring at her. It was Jon. She went over to him and hugged him. At that moment, she didn't care – it was her moment. He hugged her back.

"Congratulations. It was a wonderful ending." Jon whispered in her ear. "We will celebrate later."

Natalie smiled back at him. "That we will. Good luck out there."

Every single one of the Divas turned around and couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Here she was – the good girl and she was with the baddest boy in the WWE? This couldn't be.


	10. Chapter 10: Weekend Getaway

The Good Girl –

Chapter 10: Weekend Getaway

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. They are truly appreciated. This story is a basic fabric of my imagination – who wouldn't want to be Natalie in this story? But anyways, all the reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated and motivate me to be a better writer for all of you. Keep them coming!

Also, in this story, the Shield does not break up. The current storylines do not exist.

A few weeks after Wrestlemania,the lives of both Jon and Natalie had changed. Natalie was a lot busier with appearances, radio interviews and TV interviews and Jon, well he was still busy with the Shield. Their backstage showing of admiration for each other was still the topic of controversy even two months after Wrestlemania. Jon and Natalie still continued their "friends-with-benefits" relationship but they had been seen out in public with friends, of course as well as sometimes, Natalie rode with the three members of the Shield. Seth and Roman were fascinated by this girl – she was fantastic. She fit right in with the three. They just wished that Jon would open his eyes and see the fantastic girl in front of him, instead of hiding behind his walls. They could see that he did care for her, but would never let on to that.

"What are you doing this weekend? We have it off." Natalie asked Jon in catering.

"Nothing, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place for the weekend. Nothing serious, just some sexy fun." Natalie smirked, secretly wanting him to say yes.

"Sure." Jon smiled at her. "Should be a good time."

"Yes." Natalie said smiling ear-to-ear. "I got to go training with the girls. I'll see you later, J."

Natalie walked in the arena gym smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Does this smile have to do with a certain lunatic?" Brie Bella asked. Since Wrestlemania, a lot of people, including the Bellas, had found out about the "friends-with-benefits" relationship between Jon and Natalie.

"Maybe." Natalie smiled again.

"Be careful, girl. You have feelings for him and you know how he is." Nikki added putting down her weights.

"I know. He's just.."

"You just like him." Natalya said. "And he's not one to like you."

"Is there a freaking echo in here? I understand he's not gonna like me, it's fun and I'm happy."

"Natalie, I just don't want to see you hurt. You're an amazing person. You deserve the very best."

"Thanks guys. I know what I'm doing."

Friday Night..

"Here we are." Natalie said, unlocking the door.

"This place is like a mansion. How much more do you make than me?" Jon joked.

Natalie laughed as she put down her luggage. "I don't make more than you. I just like the finer things in life. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Besides you, I'm not really sure." Jon smiled at her. It was so easy to be around her. He walked into her large kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. "I'm a little hungry."

"I got something you can eat." Natalie said standing in between his legs, putting her arms around his neck.

"Save that for later. I thought you said you could cook."

"What do you want?"

"Make me your best dish." Jon said as Natalie headed to open the refrigerator.

"I can make a mean pasta."

"Do it." Jon said watching her cook.

About an hour later, Jon and Natalie sat down to eat dinner. She had made a special alfredo dish, salad and some garlic bread.

"One of your many talents." Jon laughed. "This is delicious."

"Glad you like it. I love to cook." Natalie said eating a bite.

Later on that night, they had both unpacked and taken a shower; now, they were both laying on the couch, watching a movie.

"You're so comfortable." Natalie snuggled even closer to him.

"Never heard that before." Jon laughed.

"Why not?"

"You know me. I don't get close to people."

"Why?"

"My mother never wanted me or my siblings. She slept around and got pregnant with me to a man she hated. I was just a nuisance to her, my whole life. I don't want anything to do with her. I never meant anything to her." Jon opened up, he didn't do that with many people. "I don't tell that to too many people. I don't want people to pity me. I don't need her."

"You've got to be hurt about it." Natalie said looking up at him.

"I used to be. It made me so mad, especially when I was younger. I'd see kids with their moms and I'd be jealous – I'll never have that."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be apologetic. You weren't around."

"I can't imagine the amount of hurt you went through. No one deserves it." Natalie snuggled closer to him.

"I'm getting a little hungry again." Jon smirked down at her. She knew exactly what he meant, this time.

Natalie yawned and stretched her arms, pretending she was tired. "I'm not up for it."

"Yeah right." Jon said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Don't be a tease."

"What are you gonna do to me Jonny?"

"Everything you like." Jon said laying her down on the bed.

Natalie woke to familiar surroundings – her bed and Jon's arms. Not going to lie, she loved this. She could definitely get used to it. She laid there and watched Jon sleep – he looked perfect. His hair was a mess from the events from the night before and he had a crooked little smile on his face. She couldn't believe the hurt he had told her about the night before – how can that hurt not affect someone? No wonder he didn't want to let anyone in. He must have caught on that she was watching him because pretty soon he started stirring in his sleep.

"Good morning."

"Right back at you, J."

"What were you looking at?"

"You." Natalie said smiling.

"Why?"

"Sometimes you're incredible." Natalie kissed him.

"I don't think so."

"You are. You really are great. Your mom is missing out."

"I don't think so."

"Don't be so damn down on yourself."

"I have every reason to be. No one believes in me."

"But me and you." Natalie looked up at him. "So what do you want for breakfast, J?"

"You."


	11. Chapter 11

The Good Girl

Chapter 11: Going Overseas

A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites, and the reviews. They are so greatly appreciated and so motivational! Glad you are all enjoying my little Dean fantasy with me! Keep reviewing!

"Natalie, Triple H wants to see you in his office, now." A stagehand said walking into the women's locker room.

"Wonder what he wants?" Natalie asked the girls.

"Probably having too much sex with Ambrose." Brie remarked as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Natalie said throwing a towel at Brie and walking in the hallway. She walked into Triple H's office and sat down.

"Natalie, how are you?"

"Great and yourself?"

"Wonderful." Triple H said as Natalie just smiled. "I called you in here. We are going to be going overseas to support some of the troops earlier this year. We are going to work on a short documentary for the WWE Network. You were one of the Divas chosen to go with a video camera with a WWE Superstar and video your adventure with the troops."

"Oh wow, what a great opportunity. Thank you." Natalie said sincerely. It was a great opportunity – free press and a nice little vacation.

"You and Dean Ambrose are going to go together. Is that going to be an issue?"

"No, not at all." Natalie secretly danced on the inside – any time she could spend with him was definitely worth it. "Does he have an issue with it?"

"I haven't told him yet. You will leave next Tuesday morning, after RAW. Everything has been booked and paid for. When you arrive back in the states on Friday, you will head to Connecticut for the interview portion of the video editing process. Is that alright?"

"Sure, thank you again." Natalie said shaking his hand and walking out of his make-shift office.

A little while later…

_I can't get away from you, can I? _Natalie looked down at her text from Jon. It was kind of confusing – was he getting sick of her or was he just joking?

_As if you want to._

_Nope. _ Natalie smiled with relief – he was joking. Natalya watched Natalie smiling reading a text – the girl had it bad for the WWE's up and coming bad boy.

"Oh that Dean Ambrose, eh?"

"What?" Natalie said looking up from her phone.

"You and him. What is really going on?"

"You know."

"No, the sex, I get is mind-blowing and amazing but you can't just genuinely smile like that for just sex."

"Maybe I do."

"Maybe you don't. What is going on?"

"Nothing. We are just friends."

"The look on your face says otherwise."

"I like him. He's really an amazing person."

"Okay." Natalya rolled her eyes. Her best friend more than liked Dean Ambrose – but she wasn't going to press the subject. "What did Triple H want?"

"I'm going overseas with a WWE Superstar and videotaping our journey with the troops for some special for the network."

"Who?"

"Me and Dean."

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"No."

"How lucky can you get?"

"Exactly." Natalie smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I got a match with Paige to prepare for." Natalie walked out of the locker room.

The Following Week..

"Are you ready for this?" Jon asked her as they boarded the plane together. He let her sit next to the window while he loaded their stuff.

"Yeah, I guess. A little nervous." Natalie said getting out her headphones and her iPod.

"Why? You have no reason to be nervous."

"I don't like being in situations where I have no idea what I'm doing and this itinerary they gave us is junk. Doesn't describe anything. I like to know what I'm doing."

"Understandable. It's just you and I, I think we will be okay." Jon reassured her by touching her hand.

At times like these is when Natalie was confused the most by this little "arrangement" – why would he do these sweet gestures? If it was just sex and friendships, why did it feel like they both put more effort than they were willing to admit? Nonetheless, Natalie enjoyed it.

When they arrived to the Fort for which they were staying, Natalie and Jon were immediately greeted by both cameras and servicemen, alike. They were introduced to many people and given a more explicit itinerary which included that they were jumping out of a plane.

"We are going to jump out of a plane?!" Natalie yelled at Jon. "They never tell us this shit. I'm scared to death of heights. I'm not doing it. I don't care if it makes me look like a wuss. I'm not doing it."

"We will do it together." Jon said as they unpacked the stuff in the room which they were given. They had the option to stay in separate bedrooms but turned down that opportunity. "Tomorrow, we get to shoot some machine guns, and then the next day, we get shot out of a plane." Jon said laughing, not making Natalie feel any better.

"I'm not gonna do it."

"Don't let this ruin your time here. These people are fans and very respectable for the service that they do for our country."

"I agree but I don't want to jump out of a plane."

"Chill out." Jon said laying on the bed. "Come here." Jon said referring to the empty spot next to him.

The Next Day..

"Get up, sleepyhead." Natalie said getting on top of Jon, straddling him.

"Next time you wake me up like that again, you better be naked." Jon smirked as Natalie just giggled. "What the fuck time is it?"

"Bright and early at 7am!"

"Fuck, you know I don't get up that early."

"We need to go for breakfast." Natalie stated and got off of him. "Let's go."

Jon got out of bed and followed Natalie into the bathroom. He heard her start the water and decided to have a little bit of fun with her. She had her back turned to the door so he quietly hopped into the shower behind her. He slowly came close to her ear and whispered "Don't scream." Natalie immediately jumped.

"It's just me, babe." Jon said capturing her lips with his. "You're gonna pay for earlier."

"Awwe, poor baby had to get up early." Natalie said running her finger down his chest. "Doesn't look like he's the only thing that's up?"

"Why don't you.." Jon started talking until Natalie immediately sunk to her knees and started to lick him up and down. His hands weaved in her hair and the deepest moan erupted from his mouth. "Fuck babe, yes." Natalie continued her oral assault on Jon's dick until he was practically fucking her mouth. "Get up." Jon said as he lifted her and threw her up against the shower wall. "Tell me you want me." Jon said as he kissed down her neck and paying equal attention to both of her large breasts.

"J, just fuck me already."

"Not until you tell me.."Jon smirked up at her and then began another assault on her breast.

"Fuck, J, I want you." As soon as she said the words, Jon pounded into her. He knew she'd already be wet for him and rearing to go. As soon as he entered her, moans elicited from both of them. "Why do you feel so damn tight?"

"Fuck, J, harder." Jon pounded even harder and harder. The water was cold by now, but neither of them cared. Within a few more thrusts, Jon and Natalie came together and Jon let Natalie down.

"Didn't know you could get that dirty in the shower." Natalie said kissing him again, before they washed each other and climbed out of the shower.


	12. Chapter 12: Jumping Out of A Plane

The Good Girl –

Chapter 12: Jumping Out of A Plane

Natalie and Jon got dressed from their little rendezvous in the shower and headed to meet some of the military personnel to shoot some machine guns.

They were introduced to some of the men and women from the military and explained to the safety and use of machine guns. They soon dressed with some military apparel and shot some guns. Of course, the WWE cameras were there the whole time capturing the moment.

"J, this is fun!" Natalie said posing atop of a Humvee.

"Smile for the cameras."

"What an adrenaline rush." Natalie said to the one woman from the Army. "I want to thank you for your service as well. I truly appreciate it. I don't know how you do it, you're a hell of a lot stronger than us."

"Thank you." The woman replied. "It's what I always wanted to do."

"Kind of like me with professional wrestling."

Later On That Evening..

"Was that not a blast today, J?"

"Yeah, I had a great time. How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Shut up, J. I don't want to talk about it." Natalie said laying on the bed beside him. "I'm just scared."

"I know. I'm there with you the whole time. You will be fine."

"J, sometimes you're adorable." Natalie said kissing him. "Why don't you show me how adorable you are?"

"I don't think I'm that adorable." Jon said playing coy.

"Oh, sometimes you can be." Natalie said climbing on top of him.

"When I first met you, I didn't know you'd be such a spontaneous chick."

"Look what you turned me into." Natalie said stripping herself of her shirt.

"Lucky me." Jon said sitting up and kissing her.

The Next Day

Natalie hadn't eaten too much breakfast and Jon noticed she was quiet and nervous. The WWE cameras had picked up on it, too. After breakfast, they were whisked away to a school where they learned about everything from safety to equipment from doing this. Soon, they were all getting dressed with all equipment and boarding a plane.

Natalie sat next to Jon. She was shaking and sweating. He reached his hand over and grabbed her hand, rubbing it and mouthed "You'll be fine." Natalie shook her head "no" as she looked at the instructor who was giving them instructions upon exiting the plane.

"Come here." Jon said putting his arm around her and scooting her closer to him.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we are." Jon remarked to the man. They were both tied to military personnel and at the count of 3, jumped out of a plane.

Upon landing on the ground, Natalie ran over to Jon and jumped up, putting her legs around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I did it!"

Jon just laughed. "I told you that you could."

The next day, the two boarded a plane to head back to the WWE studios to shoot some interviews in regards to their trip.

"What was the best part of the trip?" Jackie, the producer asked them.

"Jumping out of the plane. Damn, what an adrenaline rush." Jon remarked.

"Getting to meet all of the military personnel there from the Army. So special to meet people, who are real-life heroes." Natalie stated confidently as Jon just smiled at her.

Off camera, Jackie asked Natalie, "Are you and Jon an item?"

"No, why?"

"Girl, that boy is in love." Natalie just laughed. "Jon Good is not in love with me."

"That's what you think."

Author's Note:

Sorry, for the short chapter! This chapter is a filler chapter to be used in a bigger chapter later! Please keep the reviews coming. I truly appreciate them!

Thanks!

Natalie


	13. Chapter 13

The Good Girl

Chapter 13: I'm Not Jealous

Back on the road, it had been about a week since the overseas trip. Of course, the "arrangement" between Natalie and Jon had continued, as it always did. Jon walked into the locker room where his two Shield brothers were sitting.

"So what's the deal with you lately?" Seth asked Jon.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like happy, all the time. This is not the Jon, we know."

"I'm happy. I don't think there's a real change in me."

"Except what you're actually in." Roman joked. "I think you have a thing for Natalie."

"I think so, too." Seth remarked.

"There's nothing between us. I enjoy the time we spend together, naked. That's it."

"No, you two cannot spend every second that you spend together naked."

"Well, no but. You two know.."

"Yes, Jon. You're not a relationship guy but you have feelings written all over you. You're genuinely happy, see where it goes with her."

"No, I do not have feelings for her. She's just my fuck buddy. I don't like her like that."

"You're blind and you know what's going to happen, you're gonna lose her."

"So what, she's replacable."

Seth and Roman just shook their heads. They knew that sooner or later, Jon would fuck this up. This woman was just perfect for Jon and they all knew it, just that Jon wouldn't accept it.

Natalie, meanwhile, was sitting in catering with the Bellas and Natalya, discussing the upcoming pay-per-view and Jon, among numerous other things.

"So what's the deal with you and Ambrose?"

"I really don't know. He's so damn confusing. It's like he does some really cute things and then it's like we are back to being just fuck buddies. I don't want to get my hopes up, but.." Natalie was interrupted when Renee Young walked up to the foursome.

"Natalie, can I talk to you about something?" Renee asked.

"Sure." Natalie walked out to the hallway with her. "Is there something going on between you and Jon?"

"Why?" Natalie raised her eyebrows. Who in the hell did she think she was?

"I was just wondering."

"No, there's nothing going on."

"Alright, I was thinking of asking him for drinks. I just wanted to make sure you weren't seeing each other. I've heard rumors."

Natalie just laughed at her. "Yeah, it's cool with me." Renee smiled and walked away from her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brie said as the three walked out of catering.

"She wants to date Jon."

"And you said, no bitch, that's my man." Nikki remarked.

"No."

"What? Natalie, you like him."

"He's not into relationships. We're not together."

"Girl, you're in denial."

"What the fuck is admitting to him that I have feelings for him going to do?" Natalie said shocked at her admission. "He's going to laugh me off and be done with me."

She was right, or at least she thought she was. As many times before, Jon had remarked that this relationship was just sex.

Meanwhile, Renee walked up to Jon, who was talking to Seth and Roman about tonight's storyline. "Jon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jon said walking away with her. He had to admit the blonde intrigued him.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get drinks after the show. It's not a date or anything, just some fun."

He figured he didn't have to spend every night with Natalie and the way people were looking at him about his "arrangement" with Natalie, he needed to go out with Renee to prove he wasn't some lovesick puppy.

"Sure, love to. Know of any places around here?"

"Yeah, my friend owns a bar, down the street. Do you want to meet here and we could ride together?"

"Yeah. See you later." Jon said as Renee walked away.

"What was that about?" Roman and Seth walked up to him.

"She wants to go for drinks tonight."

"And you said yes."

"Of course I did. Renee is hot, why would I turn down that opportunity?"

"Step one of fucking it up." Roman said as he walked away, heading into the locker room.

"What does he mean? There's nothing to fuck up."

After the RAW taping was over, the girls decided to hit up a bar to relax since they were staying in the same city overnight.

"Another round of drinks for us." Nikki ordered to the waiter, who immediately brought them another round. "Oh great, look who just walked in." Brie said referring the girls to the door. Walking in the bar was Renee and Jon.

"How do you feel about that?" Natalya asked her best friend, who acted like it didn't bother her.

"He'll be calling later."

"That's when I'd be telling him to go fuck himself." Nikki added, downing another a shot.

"Exactly." Natalya agreed.

Natalie couldn't help but question what would happen if he would come calling later on, that night. Truth be told, he never called.


	14. Chapter 14: You Know What? I Love You

The Good Girl

Chapter 14: You Know What? I Love You.

A/N: Captivating title, eh? Wonder who's gonna say it? Again, thanks for the reviews they have been much appreciated. Please forgive the short chapter, but it's a nice little cliffhanger. Now, onwards to the story….

The following day, the WWE crew had just finished taping Smackdown and were heading to another arena. Typically, Natalie rode with the three members of the Shield, opting to spend more time with Jon rather than with her best girlfriends.

_Are you riding with us? _Natalie looked down at her text on her cell phone.

_Yeah. Where are we meeting?_

_Back doors, towards Exit 3. _

Natalie grabbed her luggage, said goodbye to the girls and headed to find Exit 3. When she arrived at Exit 3, she only saw Roman and Seth.

"Where's Jon?"

"He's right behind you." Jon remarked coming right behind may have spent the evening with another woman, but damn it, she loved being around him.

"Where are we staying in Albuquerque?"

"Hilton."

During the two hour drive to the next town, Natalie could sense that something was up with Jon. He was just acting funny. He didn't seem that he was all that interested in what Natalie had to say, or especially to her. Natalie tried to not let it bother her, but she knew she had to confront the Renee factor with him, later.

They arrived at the hotel for check-in and Natalie was surprised when Jon got his own room – he never did that. Now, she was getting upset – what the hell was up with him? Natalie booked her own room and headed to the elevator. Could this be the beginning of the end? She surely hoped not. What did she do wrong? Of course, she had caught feelings for him. How could she not? She spent most of her days with him – with or without clothes. She had to admit to herself, that she was, in fact, in love with him. She loved everything about him – his smile, his hair, his carefree personality – the list could go on and on. Was this the right time to tell him how she felt?

Natalie arrived at the hotel room, and since it was late, she decided just to head to bed and confront Jon about everything tomorrow. Since it was a house show, the crew didn't have to be there until about 2 p.m. Typically, she went with the guys to the show to meet up with the girls. However, one o'clock came and went and the guys never texted her or contacted her. She hitched a ride with the girls and explained the situation.

"I think it's over, Nat." Nikki commented.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to be a clingy chick. Why did I even start this anyway? Oh that's right – you girls."

"Don't blame us for falling in love with him. You did that on your own terms. Maybe something is going on with the Shield storyline-wise and they're just working hard." Natalya added. She felt bad for her friend, and she hoped that when she finally did confront Jon that he wouldn't break her heart.

The girls arrived at the arena and Natalie ran into Jon on the way to the locker room.

"Can we talk tonight?"

"Yeah, 898." Jon said nonchalantly and walked away from her.

This quite have possibly been the most nervous that Natalie had ever been – what was going to come out of this conversation? Many things could come up - 1, he could say that he wanted to continue their elicit affair; 2, he could say he was in love with her too or 3, he could end it. Natalie knocked on the door and after about three knocks, he answered the door in just a pair of jeans.

"Hey, come on in." Jon said scooting over so Natalie could come in the door. "What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"What's going on with you and Renee?" Natalie immediately pressed the issue.

"Is that really any of your business?" Natalie was shocked by Jon's reply.

"I guess not." Natalie said turning around, not even able to face this man she was in love with.

"It's nothing. She just asked me for drinks. What's this about?"

"I just didn't like seeing you together."

"Why not?"

"I know we're not in a relationship or anything, but.."

"But, you're jealous and you're right, we aren't in a relationship." Natalie stood stunned by how Jon was treating her, and what he was saying. "You shouldn't let it bother you."

"Why shouldn't I? Maybe I just don't like seeing you with other women. You know what? I'm in love with you, Jon. There, I said it. I know you said you didn't want a relationship, but all this time we've spent together, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you." Natalie could stand the built-up tension with Jon anymore and she decided to divulge her secret.

"I told you I'm not into relationships."

"I know."

"I don't love you. I don't have any feelings for you. I like being around you, and believe me, the sex is amazing, but no, I don't feel the same way about you." The look on Natalie's face was utter shock and awe, she couldn't believe this was the same guy who did all the cute stuff for her and the guy who got her through some of her weakest points. She turned around, without saying a word and ran to her room.

It was over.


	15. Chapter 15

The Good Girl

Chapter 15: Broken

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it – total motivation to continue! Please keep reviewing!

So this is what heartbreak feels like? This is the biggest "we told you so" moment of Natalie's life. Now, she was sitting in her hotel room, fifteen minutes after the "I don't love you" came. She couldn't believe it, or could she? She was told by how many people to not fall in love with Jon; hell, he told her himself. Yet, here she was devastated – hell, there might not have been a word for how she was feeling. She was mad – both at herself and at Jon. Why was she stupid enough to fall for him? Why did she have to tell him she loved him? And, at him, too. Why did he do all these cute "couple things" for her? Did he lead her on? So many questions ran through her mind, and the only people she could talk to was her three best friends in the wrestling business. Shortly after the "breakup" occurred, Natalie texted her best friends wanting them to come over. Within twenty minutes, they were there for her and when they answered, they couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Natalie, clad in sweats, red faced and makeup running down her face.

"It's over."

"We can tell." Nikki remarked, following Natalya and Brie into Natalie's hotel room. "What happened?"

"I told him I loved him."

"You did what?" Natalya shocked at her best friend's confession.

"I told him. I didn't want to be a fuck buddy anymore. I had, have strong feelings for him."

"You knew he didn't like you like that."

"He didn't act like it." Natalie remarked, as another set of tears fell from her face. "I am so damn mad at myself and at him."

"It's his loss." Brie remarked. "If he can't see that a great person was in front of him, and he wanted someone else, so be it. It's his loss."

Brie always had a way of making things positive, but Natalie wasn't feeling very optimistic at the moment.

"I don't even want to wrestle."

"Get a hold of yourself, Nat. Seriously." Nikki stated.

"Seriously, I feel like shit. I have eight million emotions going through me right now. I don't even know what to think. I've never felt like this before."

"You got your heart broken."

"Never before."

The girls left shortly after and Natalie decided to go to the arena tonight, wrestle her match and then head off for a week vacation which she needed terribly. She wanted to avoid Jon as well as any member of the Shield.

Walking into the arena, gone was the bubbly, perky, happy "good" girl that everyone had loved, Natalie walked in the arena in sweats and was somber, torn and heartbroken. She had her head down, and her sparkly smile was gone. She walked into the women's locker room and faced the empathetic faces of each one of the WWE Divas. With the WWE, as soon as an event happened, the whole brotherhood/sisterhood knew about it and this event was no different.

Meanwhile..

"What the hell is the deal with Jon and Natalie?" Renee asked Emma, her best friend as they were sitting in catering. "I've heard rumors."

"They were fuck buddies. He broke it off last night."

"What? Are you serious? I didn't think Natalie was capable of something so spontaneous and scandalous." Renee said. "So it's over?"

"Yeah. He broke it off with her. I heard Natalie was pretty upset."

"So he's single?"

"He always has been. Why?"

"Him and I went for drinks last week and I really enjoyed myself." Renee said smirking.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe he needs a replacement fuck buddy."

"And I'm going to assume you have someone in mind?" Emma said putting her hand on her hip.

"Duh. Me."

"Good luck with that. You want these Divas to like you, and now you're like betraying their good girl."

"She couldn't handle him."

"Do your thing." Emma said walking away.

"Oh, Em. I plan on it." Renee said with a smirk on her face. She decided to go see Jon and see what he was doing for the small three-day vacation that the wrestlers had coming up. She found him, sitting alone in catering.

"Hey Jon." Renee said smiling and sitting next to him.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Have been better." Jon was still confused about the events that occurred last night and the rumors about Natalie's emotions were buzzing around the locker room. He didn't have feelings for her, and he wasn't going to let the dirty stares from the locker room bother him.

"So I hear." Renee said joking. "Why don't you come to Canada for this little vacation we have coming up?"

"What's in Canada?"

"Me." Renee said sliding up beside him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Naked."

"Hmm, tempting offer."

"Come on, Jon. You know you want to."

"Yeah. I'll come. Text me the details." Jon said smiling at her, as his two Shield brothers were carrying their trays to catering. Renee walked away, smirking, this was going to be the start of something fantastic, or so she thought.

"What the fuck was that about?" Seth asked, taking a bite of his salad.

"He's gonna bang her now." Roman said eating his chicken. "I don't get you, bro. You have someone who cares about you…"

"That's where it all went wrong."

"Yeah, she caught feelings for you. You told her to not fall in love with you and she did, and now it's over. I think you need to look and see if you actually have feelings for her."

"I don't." Jon said walking away. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to pack for Canada."


	16. Chapter 16

The Good Girl

Chapter 16: Not Over You

It had been three weeks since the breakup; Natalie was still a total mess but Jon had moved on. The girls had been trying to get Natalie to go out for a couple of weeks now, and she finally agreed to go out with them after RAW. There was some buzzing around the locker room that Jon had a new "fuck buddy" but Natalie was trying to ignore those rumors.

"Wow, Natalie – you look awful. You are so back to your good girl persona it's not even funny." Nikki said studying Natalie's outfit, which consisted of some skinny jeans and a preppy peplum top that did nothing for Natalie's real figure.

"Gee, thanks."

"That man brought something out of you. I don't know what it was, but it was incredible."

"That man doesn't exist anymore." Natalie said grabbing her purse and heading into the car with Natalya and Brie.

"She still looks like shit." Nikki remarked, from the backseat, to the other girls.

"Fuck, if Cena dumped your sorry ass, you'd look like that too." Brie remarked. "Give her a break."

"She needs to get over him and show him what he's missing."

"That is true." Natalya surprisingly agreed with Nikki.

The girls drove for a couple miles and headed to the bar where most of the WWE superstars were heading. They found a parking place and easily went through to the VIP section. The girls were all sitting at the round table when all three girls (minus Natalie) eyed the door and tried to steer Natalie's attention from the couple that just came in.

Natalie could tell that they were trying to steer her attention away so she turned and looked at the door. There, she saw Renee Young on the arm of Jon, joined with the two other members of the Shield.

"Seriously. I thought they were just rumors." Natalie said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No, I don't think. Not with this spectacle." Brie said with a small frown and mouthed "Why" to the other girls.

"Don't let it bother you."

"Clearly, he didn't have feelings for me. He's over it." Natalie said wiping her right eye.

"Don't show him that he's won. You need to prove you're not the old Natalie before him."

"It's still hard. I don't want to see him with anyone, her especially. She's never liked me."

"Probably cause you had him. I've heard she's liked him for months."

Natalie took a deep breath and had one last glance over in their direction. She met eyes with Jon for a split second before he turned to look at Renee.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Natalie said grabbing her purse. "You guys stay here and have fun."

"Are you sure? Natalie, don't go on his part."

"I'm not ready for this yet." Natalie said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Awwe, looks like she couldn't handle it." Renee smartly remarked as she sat down in a booth with the members of the Shield and her best friend, Emma.

"Who?" Jon said as he looked at Natalie leaving.

"What a wuss."

Roman rolled his eyes at Renee's comment. He knew how Jon was with women – he thought he saw a deeper connection with Natalie and Jon, but he was proven wrong. However, he wasn't into Renee's comments about Natalie either; Natalie was a nice person and got along great with all 3 of the Shield members.

"Just leave her alone." Roman remarked. "She's really never done nothing to you, Renee."

"Leave her alone, Rome." Jon said, defending her.

"I just don't want to see or hear her badmouthing her, pretty soon you'll get sick of her and onto the next chick." Roman said getting up and heading over to the bar. When he arrived at the bar, he met up with one of his other wrestling friends, Stu Barrett.

"What's going on with this Renee and Jon shit?"

Roman heartily chuckled. "It is shit."

"Wasn't he sleeping with Natalie?"

"He was."

"Not anymore?" Stu asked inquisitively.

"No, she caught feelings for him and little Jonny wasn't ready to settle down, so he broke her heart and moved on to the next pussy he can get."

"That's sad. Natalie is such an amazing person and she has been so depressed for the last couple weeks, no wonder."

"Yeah, she is great." Roman said as the bartender delivered his drink. "Go for her, Stu. She deserves someone nice."

"Maybe I will." Stu hit Roman's shoulder and Roman walked away.

"We need to hook her up." Nikki said scanning the room full of wrestlers.

"Look what we did the last time, we told her she needed to go out…" Brie started saying.

"She did well, she got fucked hard and he finally loosened her up. We need to find the One for her now."

"I think Jon's the One." Brie remarked, surprising the two other girls.

"Why?"

"She's never been happier than how she was with Jon. Sure, he might have been a good fuck but he just didn't sleep with her, he did other things."

"And you're saying he's the One because of that?"

"No, she never acted like how she did when she was with Jon – he just made her better. She was still the All-American good girl, but she had a smile a mile wide all the time and I think he really broke her heart."

"No shit, sister. That's why we need a good guy." Nikki said downing her drink and went back to scanning the bar. "There's Roman Reigns but he's engaged, there's the Miz but he's now married."

"What about Stu?" Natalya added. "They were each other's dates for the Hall of Fame."

"Yeah, that could work." Nikki said motioning for Stu to come over and talk to them. Soon, he was coming over with his beer in hand.

"What do I owe this pleasure ladies?"

"We think you need to ask Natalie out."

Stu laughed. "This isn't the first time I've heard this tonight."

"Then, you should."

"She's not into me."

"You don't know that."

"She's still heartbroken."

"Cheer her up."

"I don't know. I don't think that I am her type."

"You never know unless you try." Nikki added, hoping he would decide to ask Natalie.

"I guess you're right. When we go to Cali tomorrow, I will try and catch her and ask her out. I have liked her for awhile."

"Great!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Good Girl

Chapter 17: Live a Little

A week had passed and Natalie was slowly but surely getting back to normal. Sure, there were some days that hurt worse than others, but some days she hardly thought about him. Her friends kept begging her to date other men and had many ideas – Natalie tried to convince herself that she should date other men but kept telling herself that it wasn't a priority. However, there were a few Superstars that would love to date the self-proclaimed "good girl" – one of them being Stu Barrett.

"I think you should just go for it." Nick Nemeth, better known to the WWE Universe, as Dolph Ziggler told his best friend at the gym. "You've liked her for years."

"I know, but look what happened at the Hall of Fame. The date didn't go so well."

"Probably because she was too worried about getting Ambrose's dick later." Nick remarked with a chuckle. "I think it's a good idea. You've been single for awhile now, just ask her to do something as a friend and maybe it will turn into something more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Looks like Ambrose has moved on already." Stu said looking at the entrance where Jon and Renee were walking in, laughing. "That's still got to hurt her."

"Be the one to glue the pieces back together."

Meanwhile, Natalie was eating out with the girls. Roman's fiancée, Jessica was also in town for the show; she too joined the girls. The girls were busy discussing Jessica's wedding and other wrestling happenings.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay walking with Jon?" Jessica asked one of her closest friends.

"Yeah. It's only for a few times. I will be alright."

"There is a dance, too."

Natalie groaned, of course, she forgot – a dance. "I'll be okay. Just a dance."

"So Jess, we think we need to hook up Natalie with a wrestler, whatcha think?" Natalya said changing the subject.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Always thought her and Stu had something going on." Jessica said as the other girls giggled.

Natalie just buried her face on the table. That name kept coming up.

"I treated him like shit at the Hall of Fame."

"You were just addicted to someone's dick and didn't give a shit." Jessica said as the other girls started laughing. "I think you should give him a chance. He's attractive, has an accent."

"And he's super nice."

"I don't know."

"Natalie, just do it. Just once. If it doesn't work out, we will never set you up again."

Natalie rolled her eyes, she had heard this before. "Yeah right."

"One day you'll find the One."

"I guess."

Later on that evening…

Natalie had just finished up her match with AJ Lee when Stu caught up with her in the hallway.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Stu said as he smiled at her.

"Got some bad news for me?" Natalie grinned, teasing him.

"Nope, good news for you."

"Keep talking, Barrett."

"I was just wondering what you were doing after the show."

"Probably going out with the girls, why?"

"I just wanted to go see if you wanted to get some drinks, just as friends."

"Ah, sure. I'll let the girls know."

"I'll meet you at the hotel lobby at 11."

"Bye, Barrett." Natalie said hugging the much larger man and ran off to tell the girls about her date.

"Finally!" Nikki said as Natalie said about Stu asking her. "Go out and have fun. Don't think about Jon."

"I'm still antsy about dating, again."

"Natalie, you deserve to be happy. Not with someone who used you and threw you to the curb."

"Fine." Natalie said. "I better go get dressed."

"Wear something slutty."

"Of course, you'd say that Nikki."

Natalie got to her hotel room around 9 and decided to check out her Twitter feed before hopping into the shower.

**Dean Ambrose – Renee Young, a couple? Pics prove it!**

**How cute – Dean and Renee!**

**I think they're dating!**

**I thought he was with Natalie? #blondeshavemorefun**

**Dean and Renee – chummy in a bar!**

Natalie wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Could she even go out like this? All of these tweets had photo links that showed Dean and Renee out in a club, talking and laughing. These pictures made her sick – that used to be her. She almost cancelled on Stu, but she thought she needed to go out and forget about the latest dirt on Twitter. She curled her short hair and put on some makeup, put on a sexy black dress (something she had bought for Jon but never showed him) and some high red heels. She had to admit, this was probably the best she's looked since the breakup and was eager to see Stu's reaction.

_I'm leaving my room now. _ Natalie looked down at the text she received from Stu.

_Alright, I'm on my way._

Natalie stepped out of the elevator and immediately saw Stu waiting for her in the hotel lobby. When he saw her, his mouth opened wide and transformed into a huge smile.

"Wow, you look unbelievable." Stu said looking her up and down. "So great to see you smiling again."

"Thanks, feels pretty good, too. Where are we going?"

"Anyplace to show you off. Wow." Stu said putting his hand over his mouth. "Amazing."

"Stop with the compliments. I don't look that great."

"You look beautiful. I got us a table here at this steakhouse/bar in the hotel."

Stu and Natalie walked in together and some other wrestlers were in there eating. They walked to their table and were in bird's eye view of a table that occupied Renee, Jessica and the boys of the Shield.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Roman said looking over in their direction.

"I am so glad she said yes to him. She looks killer! I will have to text her later." Jessica said smiling, not caring any other opinions.

The only person who wasn't smiling at the table besides Renee, was Jon. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. He would never let on that he felt himself get a little jealous of the man that just pulled out Natalie's chair for her.

"When did they start dating?" Renee asked, holding onto Jon's arm.

"He just asked her out."

No one could see the sad look on Jon's face, but it was there. He could have been Stu Barrett, and at that moment, he wanted to be Stu Barrett.


	18. Chapter 18

The Good Girl

Chapter 18: The Date

A/N: Thanks so much again for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so glad you all like it as much as I enjoy writing it! Keep them coming!

"This place is really nice." Natalie said sitting down and opening up the menu.

"Not as good as the date."

"Thought this wasn't a date, Barrett."

"Touche." Stu remarked embarrassed.

"It can be, if you want." Natalie said shocked at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, I'd love it for it to be a date." Stu blushed slightly as the waiter came to take their drink order.

"Did you just blush, Barrett?" Natalie said after telling the waiter her order.

"No, not me." Stu winked at her.

"Yes, you did. How adorable."

"That's what the ladies tell me."

"So many ladies, I can barely get in line." Natalie joked as she raised her hand to her head to poke fun "looking at all the ladies behind him."

"Oh enough. What are you going to get?" Stu laughed.

"Steak. You're treating."

"Who said that?" Stu laughed again.

"You invited me to this date." Natalie smiled at him.

"I guess you're right." Stu remarked. "I will have the Blue Cheese Sirloin."

"Same." Natalie smiled. "Good taste."

Meanwhile, at the other table, Jon glared over at the table that sat Natalie and Stu, but tried to keep his staring hidden from everyone else at the table.

"I'm glad she's found someone." Jessica remarked to the table.

"She's too nice." Renee added.

"Who? Natalie?"

"Yeah, she's like overly sweet and nice."

"And that's a bad thing?" Seth spoke up.

"Well, no."

"Exactly." Jessica glared at Renee. Who in the hell did this girl think she was?

"This steak was delicious." Natalie said taking another bite. "Was yours good?"

"Yeah, fantastic."

"Are you getting dessert?"

"Are you offering to give me some sugar?"

"If you're lucky." Natalie winked at him.

"Check, please."

"Oh stop it."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, I'm not tired."

Stu paid for their check and they walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand. Little did they know, someone was watching them. Green eyes belonging to Jon Good.

The two of them walked and talked around the city for over an hour until they ended up at a pier. Natalie snuggled against Stu, and they continued their conversation.

"So why are you single?"

"Because you weren't mentally available."

Natalie thought he was joking, but he wasn't. "What do you mean?"

"I've liked you ever since I've been in the WWE."

"Seriously?" Natalie said shocked.

"What's not to like?"

"Well, I apologize about the Hall of Fame date."

Stu held up his hand. "No problem. You weren't interested in me at the time. I didn't know about you and Jon until that night, though. You don't need to apologize, the time wasn't right."

"Well I do feel bad."

"Don't. You're here with me now, and that means everything." Stu said he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No problem at all."

"We better get back to the arena." Stu said as he grabbed Natalie's hand and they walked back to the hotel. Stu dropped her off at her hotel room and kissed her again before saying goodnight.

_C'mon girl, give us deets!_

_How is it going?_

_Are you banging him?_

_Mr. Good saw you two together. Deets girlfriend, sparks were flying. I was creeping!_

Natalie laughed at the texts on her phone. Her friends were something else. She sent a group text. _Date went awesome! Deets tomorrow. Breakfast, y'all? Just getting in! _

At breakfast, the girls bombarded Natalie with questions, to which she politely answered, "It was great. I'm glad I listened to you guys, I had a great time."

"Jon was like glaring at your table the whole time, he tried to act like he wasn't watching, but he was."

Natalie just smiled. Jon – no matter what he was always there, in conversation and thought.

"Did he kiss you?" Nikki asked, as Natalie blushed. "Twice. It was sweet."

"I'm so happy for you girl, you deserve this." Brie remarked as their food came.

"Man, I'd hate to be that punching bag." Seth joked walking into the gym where Jon was annihilating the bag. "What's got your panties in a bunch, bro?"

"Is someone jealous?" Roman said beginning his warm-up.

"She was with him when we were together, and she kept coming to me every night. I don't care."

"You say that you don't."

"I don't care that she found someone. She was just there to warm my bed up at night."

"You're so defensive, Jon. You keep putting that girl down. I don't know why."

"I just used her."

"Clearly." Roman said ignoring him.

Jon tried to hide the fact from his friends that seeing her with someone else riled him up.

"He didn't use her. Maybe for sex at first, but he likes her more than he's willing to admit." Roman confessed to Seth.

"I think you're right. I wanna see where this goes with her and Stu. I think it's going to go far and Jon's not going to know what to do."

"He's an idiot."

"He doesn't know how to react having feelings for someone, when he's never had them before."

"We need to get rid of Renee."

"Nah, we don't. He'll get annoyed with her, eventually. He's going to keep her around to keep Natalie on her toes."

"I got to talk to him about the wedding, it's coming up in five months and he's walking with Natalie. I hope it won't be a problem."

"Maybe that's what will bring them together."


	19. Chapter 19

The Good Girl

Chapter 19: Gettin' Serious

Thanks to those who are reviewing and following! Much appreciated! This is going to be a filler chapter for later drama! Now, onwards to the story..

One Month Later..

"You and Stu are getting pretty serious." Natalya told her friend as they were sitting in the arena, waiting for the crew to finish setting up.

"We're just seeing each other, Nat, I don't know the big deal."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Natalie said checking her phone.

"What if Jon told you he loved you?"

"That wouldn't happen." Natalie said looking the other way.

"No, seriously. What if?"

"Jon doesn't share his feelings with anyone. He had a rough childhood and doesn't get attached to too many people."

"What would you do though?" Natalya frustrated that her friend kept dodging the question.

"I don't know. Honestly." Natalie admitted. "I don't try to think about that. I'm not mad at him anymore."

"Why not? He used you."

"I knew that going in. I just wanted fun, something exciting and he gave that to me. Sure, I didn't know I was going to fall in love with him, that was my fault. I knew he wasn't going to get feelings."

"I don't know about you." Natalya said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't know what to do. I like Stu, and I really enjoy spending time with him." Natalie smiled as she got a text from Stu.

Meanwhile..

"Hey, man. I got to talk to you about something." Roman said walking into the building with his best friend, Jon.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Jess wanted me to talk to you about the wedding."

"What about it?"

"Well when you and Natalie were "together," she put you two to walk together in the wedding party. Natalie didn't have a problem with still walking together, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a problem."

"No wonder she doesn't have a problem." Renee said interrupting them. "She still fucking wants you."

"No, I don't have a problem with it. If she's okay with it, I am too." Jon said shooting a glare in Renee's direction.

"Jon, seriously?" Renee yelled at him.

"There's nothing between her and I.." Jon lied. "If she's fine with walking with me, then it's fine."

"Alright. I'll tell Jess." Roman said walking away. "I'll see you later."

"You know she still wants you." Renee said walking into catering with Jon.

"She has Stu."

"So.."

"Just drop it, Renee." Jon said, already tired of talking about it. "Are you that damn jealous?"

"No, it's just.."

"Just drop it." Jon said loading up his plate at catering.

"Fine." Renee couldn't lie, she was mad. She didn't want Natalie to steal Jon back, regardless of whether she has Stu or not.

"I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me soon." Stu remarked to Nick in catering.

"You've been seeing her a little over a month. I think you're going a little fast."

"You think?"

"I think you need to see where she thinks you are before you make an ass out of yourself by asking her." Nick said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Jon."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to get her back."

"He doesn't want her." Stu said taking a swig of his drink. "He has Renee."

"Yeah, but."

"I don't ever think about that."

"Alright, just making sure."

Just then, Natalie and Natalya walked into the catering and joined Nick and Stu at their table.

"Hey gorgeous." Stu said kissing her.

"Hey yourself."

"We have a free weekend this week."

"What are you inferring, Barrett?" Natalie said sneaking a couple chips off of his plate.

"Do you want to come over to England with me?"

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, that sounds fantastic." Natalie said getting up and heading in line at catering. She snuck a glance over to Jon, noticing he was sitting by himself. Y, Where was his girlfriend Renee? His eyes met hers and she admitted there still had to be something there, but how it ended, there was no way, she was going to make a move.

\- Friday morning -

"Are you ready for this, babe?" Stu said holding her hand on the plane.

"Yes, this is so exciting."

"My house is pretty much a bachelor pad."

"I guess I'll have to decorate it."

"Have at it, babe." Stu said as the pilot announced they were taking off.

Natalie was shocked at how beautiful his place was; although, it was a bit of a bachelor pad, it had stunning views.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Stu said sitting down on the couch, with her.

"I am glad, too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you classify us?"

"We've been seeing each other for a little over a month."

"Are you my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be." Natalie smiled at him. He kissed her passionately.

"I hope that answers you…" Stu said kissing her again, the kissing turned into a full-blown make out session with Natalie on top of Stu. "Let's take this into the bedroom." Stu carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed gently, not once did his lips leave hers.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." Stu mumbled against her lips. He gently pulled Natalie's top off and slowly started kissing down her neck, nipping at her earlobe, before making his way down to her chest. Skillfully, he pulled her up and unsnapped her bra. Meanwhile, Natalie tore his shirt off over his head. Stu went back to work on her chest, sucking on her left nipple, then pinching the other, and vice versa. His skillful playing of her chest elicited some low moans from Natalie, who was clearly enjoying Stu's mouth.

His tongue went further down her toned stomach and his fingers traced inside her pants, eliciting a shiver from his lady love.

"Please, Stu." Natalie said arching her back. She wasn't above begging at this point, it had been awhile since she had been with Jon, and she needed this. He slowly took off her shorts and her lacy thong soon ended up atop the discarded clothes pile. He started off by planting kisses on the inside of both her thighs. His finger traced her wet slit and soon he began licking and sucking on her clit. Natalie's hands grabbed Stu's hair and kept his head still. "Right there, baby." Stu kept his mouth on her clit, and soon inserted a finger inside of her.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He soon inserted two more fingers.

"Fuck me already, baby." As soon as he heard that, he quickly discarded his pants and boxers, grabbed a condom and soon entered Natalie. Stu was quite well-endowed so it took a little while for Natalie to adjust to his size, but when she was ready, he started fucking her. Her thrusts met his and soon, both were coming off an orgasmic high. Stu collapsed on top of her, both heavily breathing with a small amount of sweat covering both of their bodies.

"That was worth the wait." Stu said placing a small peck on her forehead.

"Definitely." Natalie said as Stu rolled off of her. He cuddled up next to her and that's how they fell asleep.

The next morning, Natalie awoke with an arm around her stomach. She rolled over and saw a sleeping Stu beside her. Although he wasn't Jon, she sure was starting to like this guy, a lot.

Alright – readers, I need your input! I need a song idea for Jon and Natalie's upcoming dance – so far, I've been thinking between "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith or "You and Me" by Lifehouse or Far Away by me know if you like those two or if you have something different. Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

The Good Girl

Chapter 20: Wrecking Ball

Thanks for the input and reviews! I'm thinking about 5 or 6 more chapters of this story, hope you all have enjoyed this so far! Keep reviewing!

It had been six months since the first night that Natalie and Stu had slept together; so many changes had occurred since then. Natalie agreed to move in with Stu, as long as they had both a house in the United States, as well as Stu's home country of England. He was also engagement ring shopping – he knew it was early, but he felt that Natalie was the one. Stu was also in one of the main events at Wrestlemania, which was coming up in just a week. He was fighting his best friend, Nick (Dolph Ziggler) for the Intercontinental Title. With Jon, I guess you could say that he was still "with" Renee, they weren't dating and Jon was seeing other women, but he was still seen mostly with Renee. Everyday, he regretted the night that he told Natalie he wasn't in love with her, but he could never tell her how he truly felt.

"Good morning, baby." Stu said looking at Natalie who was just waking up next to him.

"Good morning to you." Natalie said planting a steamy kiss on his lips. "What are we doing for Wrestlemania?"

"Jennifer is planning the trip to Arizona and making all the arrangements for us."

"You're on top of everything, aren't you?" Natalie smirked.

"I'm looking at something I'd like to be on top of." Stu said kissing her.

"What a pervert."

"You love me."

"I do, Stu." Natalie said kissing him again and then getting up out of bed. "I've got to train for my Women's Title match against Natalya at WM."

"I'm relaxing in bed and then I'm meeting Nick to discuss some plans for Wrestlemania, as well."

Natalie took a quick shower and dressed, and soon headed out the door to find one of her best friends, Natalya.

"You've been so dull lately, Good. What's your deal?" Roman hit his friend with a towel.

"Dull?"

"Boring." Seth added. "You're not yourself."

"Just annoyed with everything."

"More like Renee."

"Well that, too." Jon admitted. Renee was clingy and the jealous-type. Sure, he liked Renee and she was talented in the bedroom, but he cheated on her with other women, she didn't know about. Jon Good was not a one-woman kind of guy, except for one woman. The one woman who he made the one-woman kind of guy, well he fucked up – he had to finally admit it to himself. Natalie was smart, sexy as hell, funny, entertaining and fantastic in the bedroom – everything he could want, everything he had, and everything he lost. His friends knew him all too well. "I know I fucked up." Jon said nonchalantly.

"What did you just say?" Roman asked his friend, he couldn't have just said what he thought he did.

"I fucked up with Natalie, alright."

Roman and Seth were shocked. Jon never admitted his feelings for anyone – so this was unbelievable.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Seth's mouth was still ajar.

"Yeah. Alright. You guys can just tell me "I told you so."

"You gotta win her back."

"She has Stu. She's happy, I don't want to ruin that."

"And risk your own happiness?"

"I'll be alone."

"Then just be with Renee." Seth said frustrated at his friend. "Tell her how you feel before it's too late."

"No. I'm not that guy." John said as Stu and Nick entered the locker room.

"Hey guys." Stu looked at the three members of the Shield; he made little eye contact with Jon – something about him made him uneasy.

"Stu." Seth said acknowledging his presence. "What's new, my man?"

"Just settling into the new home." Stu answered.

"Oh, where to?"

"Natalie wanted to stay here in the U.S., so we bought a place near her hometown."

"That's cool." Roman asked. "Sounds like you two are getting serious."

Stu hated talking about this in front of Jon – but he knew that Jon had made the mistake and Jon's loss was Stu's gain. "Yeah, I've got it bad for her. She's fantastic."

"I'm happy for you, bro." Roman said as him, Jon and Seth walked out of the locker room.

The week before Wrestlemania flew by and soon everyone was in Arizona ready for Wrestlemania.

"We need to go out to a club tonight." Natalya told her best friends.

"Yeah, they have a karaoke place here. With your voice, Natalie, we could win the $250 grand prize."

"I haven't sang in years." Natalie, surprised her best friends knew about her vocal stylings.

"Yeah, let's do it." Lana added. "Invite Stu."

"Alright, let's go. I'll see if he wants to go."

Later on that evening, Natalie, dressed in a sexy red dress joined her girls and their dates, as well as Stu as they entered O'Brien's Karaoke Bar. When they arrived at the bar, they saw that some other wrestlers were already there – including Jon, Renee, Roman, Jessica and Seth.

"Natalie, tell me you're going to sing!" Jessica said running up to her.

"Ah, I don't know."

"You better! I'm dying to hear you sing, baby!" Stu said.

"Probably." Natalie said as they all sat down at the table.

A few people had went up and sang and the host remarked, "Wow, we have a guest celebrity in the house tonight. With Wrestlemania in town, we have WWE Diva Natalie, coming up here, to belt out some Miley Cyrus. Come on up, sweetie."

"I didn't know she sang." Renee remarked to her table.

"She told me. I never heard her." Jon said, much to the shegrin of Renee.

Natalie walked up to the stage. "I haven't done this in a while, so please forgive me if I'm not good."

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you_

She glanced over at the table that Jon was sitting and made quick eye contact with him. This little movement did not go unnoticed by Stu Barrett.__

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Natalie finished the song to a thunderous applause and soon grabbed her seat next to Stu.

"What did you think, baby?"

"It was good." Stu remarked. He couldn't lie, he was pretty upset. That song had Jon all over it and he knew he would bring it up later.


	21. Chapter 21

The Good Girl

Chapter 21: Aftermath

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows! Now on with the story…Please continue voting for song for a Dance!

Natalie and Stu got back to the hotel around 1am, and Natalie noticed that Stu had been acting weird since she sang the song. Sure, she had to admit her song choice was a little iffy at best – it was about Jon, but it was more like a message to Jon that she was over him.

"What's wrong with you?" Natalie said unzipping the side of her dress.

"What's wrong with me? Did you want me to look like an idiot in front of the whole WWE family?"

"What are you talking about?" Natalie was confused.

"That song. You basically threw out your feelings to Jon right there and made me look like an idiot."

"It was about me getting over Jon."

"You should be over him by now. I'm here trying to lay down a foundation to start a life with you and that's how you repay me?"

"Stu, you don't need to get upset about it."

"I am fucking upset about it. You made me look like an ass."

"I'm sorry, Stu. You know how I feel about you."

"I don't know how you feel about Jon."

"Why do you keep bringing him up? Him and I were never together, it's over and done with between me and him."

"That song and the eye contact between you two sure didn't look like it."

"I'm sorry if it looked that way, but Stu, I want you." Natalie said trying to hug her man.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Stu said ignoring her and climbing into bed.

"Seriously? This is how you're going to act?" Natalie clearly agitated.

"I'm over it. You're here with me and I should be thankful." Stu said tapping her side of the bed, inviting her to join him.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Natalie said kissing him.

"It's fine." Stu said rolling over and going to sleep.

The next morning, Natalie woke up to an empty bed and a note that read:

_Went with Nick to work-out and then to do some radio interviews. I will take you to dinner tonight, you pick! I love you!_

_Stu_

Natalie knew that they had some unfinished business, but she got up and headed to meet her girls for breakfast.

"Since your $250 richer, are you treating for breakfast?" Brie asked when Natalie sat down.

"I'm not sure if it was worth it."

"Tell me Stu wasn't pissed." Nikki remarked.

"He has a right to be mad." Natalya added. Needless to say, she was disappointed in her friend, that song had everything to do with Jon Good.

"I know." Natalie said hiding her head. "I don't know why I did it."

"You still want him." Lana added.

"I don't know what I want. I do love Stu, but I don't know."

"Natalie, you need to get over this man. You act like you're addicted to him. It's getting ridiculous. You have a great man in front of you and you're going to lose him because of your actions." Natalya yelled at her friend.

"I know. We fought last night about it."

"What did Stu say?" Brie asked, sipping her Chai Tea.

"He said I made him look like an ass."

"Well you did." Natalya remarked.

"Seriously, Nat, shut up." Nikki said to her friend.

"No, it's fine. I can take it. She's right." Natalie hung her head again. "I shouldn't have done it. I don't know what I was thinking."

Renee Young walked up to the girls' table. "May I join you girls for breakfast?"

"Sure." Brie asked, Brie was always too nice.

"Thanks. Everyone else is still sleeping. I'm an early riser."

Natalie ignored the annoying blonde who sat further down the table. Brie and Nikki were talking about girl problems when they date.

"Some girls are just too clingy and fall for men who don't want them." Renee looked right at Natalie when she said that. Typically, Natalie would just ignore her and at first, she did. "Some women hold on too long to men." That comment set Natalie off.

"It's really sad, Renee.."

"What is?"

"When Jon's fucking you, he's still thinking it's me." Natalie smirked and left the table. The other girls mouths were open; that was not a comment the old Natalie would have left.

"I cannot believe what that bitch just said to me." Renee said as she entered the Shield's locker room.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked her, changing his shirt.

"That fucking Natalie." Jon's eyes perked up at the name.

"What did she do?" Jon asked, taking a drink of water.

"She's like, it's really sad that when Jon's fucking you, he's still thinking it's me." Renee stated causing Jon to spit out his water.

"She said what?"

"Yeah. She told me that at breakfast. Can you believe her nerve?"

Roman had to laugh, this is not something Natalie would typically say but it was funny nonetheless.

"What a bitch." Renee continued.

"Just get over it." Jon stated, he wasn't going to admit that he actually did, or that he thought the comment was hilarious.

"Seriously, Jon? She made me look like an ass."

"She was just being sarcastic." Jon defended her.

"And now you're defending her.."

"Renee, chill out. You probably said something that set her off, which you're not telling us, because Natalie wouldn't say something like that without being setup." Seth chimed in.

"Whatever." Renee said as she kissed Jon. "I have some interviews to tape. I'll see you around."

After she left, the three men of the Shield busted out laughing.

"Seriously, how fucking amazing are you in bed that you changed the good girl this much? I never thought she'd say something like that." Roman continued laughing.

"I'm just that damn good. I could barely keep a straight face." Jon remarked. "She is so god damn annoying."

"Get rid of her. Making Natalie jealous with her isn't working."

"I need to."

"I heard about this song last night." Nick said eating lunch with Stu.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stu remarked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Looks like you're a tad riled up about it."

His best friend knew him better. "I am. I don't know why she did it. She could have sang another song, but that one. Jon apparently was her Wrecking Ball."

"Maybe it meant that she's done with him."

"I just get the feeling that she isn't. I don't want to lose her."

"Fight for her."

"I need to."

"I need to go look for an engagement ring."

"An engagement ring is not going to solve your problems." Nick argued with him. "Just tell her how you really feel. Do something romantic. Take her out to dinner tonight."

"That's a good idea, Mr. Romantic."

Natalie came back to the hotel room with a beautiful two dozen rose bouquet and two boxes in the room. She opened the note card on the bouquet, it read:

_Open up the boxes and wear tonight. Pick you up at 6. _

_Your secret admirer_

She opened up the box to see a leopard print jumpsuit and some nude heels, something that she'd definitely buy for herself. She jumped in the bathtub, did her short brown hair and put her makeup. By that time, it was 6pm and someone was coming in the hotel room. She walked out of the bathroom to see Stu, dressed up in black dress pants and a black dress shirt. She had to admit, that he looked amazing.

"Wow, my secret admirer cleans up pretty well." Natalie said walking over, putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down into a steamy kiss.

"I have excellent taste in clothing. My God does this jumpsuit look good. Think maybe we could skip dinner?" Stu winked at her before giving her another quick peck.

"Where are you taking me to dinner?"

"Oh, we have a private dinner at the restaurant kitchen downstairs."

"With Chef Mizzou?"

"Yes, I know how much you wanted to try his food and that you were a big fan of his on TV."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I feel the same. Let's get going."

The couple walked into the private kitchen setup and enjoyed a lovely dinner cooked especially for them. They then went for a walk around the grounds of the hotel.

"Thank you, baby for this wonderful evening. It was just pure bliss."

"I'm so glad that you haven't been able to wipe that beautiful smile off your face since I walked into the hotel room. I felt bad about last night."

Natalie put her hand up to cover his mouth, as if to silence him. "Let's not ruin the evening." She then kissed him. "This evening has been fantastic."

"It's not over yet." Stu smirked as the elevator hit their floor. "I hope this jumpsuit isn't hard to take off.

Please continue to vote for song!


	22. Chapter 22

The Good Girl

Chapter 22: The Video

A/N: Thanks again for all the votes for song and for the reviews! Much appreciated!

Natalie woke up in the arms of her man, Stu Barrett after their magical date. Today was a loaded schedule for both WWE Superstars – both of them had numerous interviews as well as a Meet and Greet all before the Hall of Fame ceremony that evening.

Natalie turned over and woke Stu up. "Good morning."

"Hmm, good morning to you too, sunshine." Stu smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I don't want to leave this bed today." Natalie sat up, stretching.

"Me neither." Stu said pulling her down for a steamy kiss. "Your first interview is at 9am, right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same. I'm barely going to see you today. At least I'll have a hot date tonight at the Hall of Fame. What are you wearing tonight?"

"Nothing." Natalie giggled. "I'm not telling you."

"Nothing is what you're going to be wearing later." Stu said getting up out of bed. "Are you joining me in the shower?"

"Oh, I guess." Natalie giggled again, racing him to the bathroom.

"What's the worst part about being a WWE Diva?" The female interviewer asked Natalie, she had heard this question almost a dozen times today.

"The worst part about being a Diva is the fact that I don't get to see my family on a regular basis. I grew up very close to my family and now I don't get to see them as much as I want to."

"Is it easier or harder to date a WWE Superstar?"

Natalie laughed. "Both. You're with them all the time and if you like alone time, you hardly have any."

"When did you realize you wanted to be a Diva?"

"About the age of 3. I idolized Hulk Hogan and wanted to be just like him. My family didn't take my career aspirations seriously until high school."

The female interviewer thanked Natalie for the interview and posed for a few pictures with her before bidding her adieu. Natalie checked her phone to see the time and when she was to head to the salon for all the Divas to get ready. She had a few text messages already on her phone.

_Babe, it's me. Just checking in. Can't wait to see you tonight! I love you!_

_Girl, we are meeting at the salon at 3pm. Red Carpet at 6!_

Natalie looked down at her watch and noticed it was already 2:45 and she booked it over to the hotel salon, where all of the Divas sat waiting for her.

"Sorry, interview went a little long." Natalie said sitting down next to Lana. The girls were all sitting there laughing and talking about interviews when Stephanie McMahon came up to Natalie and asked to talk to her privately. They walked to the hotel lobby.

"During the breaks in between inductions tonight, we are going to show the videos that the various Superstars and Divas made when they went overseas to see the troops." Natalie nodded her head. "I know the issue with you and Jon and wanted to make sure you were okay with it being played."

"It's fine. It sends a good message to our fans and worldwide."

"I'm glad you agree. Do you want to watch the video before you introduce it?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." Natalie said.

"Alright, it'll be near the end. I heard it's a pretty good video." Stephanie hugged Natalie and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Brie asked Natalie when Natalie came back in the salon.

"Apparently, during the ceremony tonight, they are going to show some of the videos they shot overseas."

"The one with you and Dean?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah."

"You should tell Stu, as a heads-up."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, I do." Natalya added.

Natalie walked out of the hotel room in a strapless, see-through gold sparkly dress.

"Wow, do you just keep getting better?" Stu said as he twirled you around. "Fuck, baby. You look incredible."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"They're showing the video Jon and I shot overseas tonight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Steph asked me."

"I swear we can't escape him."

"Just calm down, I'm sure the video is nothing. It doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

"Alright. Thanks." Stu said opening the door and leading them out to the limosine.

The two of them ended up at the arena where the Hall of Fame was taking place. Fans were screaming and yelling for them, especially when they entered the arena. Coincidentally, Jon and the other two members of the Shield entered in front of them. Jon turned around and made brief contact with Natalie, he was stunned by how extremely sexy she looked in that dress.

A stagehand went up and got Natalie right before the segment was supposed to air and she headed backstage.

Jerry "The King" Lawler introduced her. "Now, one of the most beautiful women to ever grace the WWE, your Divas Champion – Natalie." Natalie walked out to a thunderous applause.

"What do you get when you cross the hottest and most talented Diva and the Lunatic Fringe, mixed with some skydiving and machine guns? Me and Dean Ambrose's adventure overseas with our troops. Through our journey, we learned that the real heroes are those men and women who fight everyday for our freedom. Here is a special video recapping our adventure." Natalie said as the screen started up with a picture of her and Dean.

"This is Dean Ambrose." "This is Natalie, god was that intro so stupid." Natalie said laughing while they were introducing their video on the screen.

"Whatever." Dean smirked at her.

"Today, we are heading out on our adventure to shoot some machine guns with some of the military."

The video showed Natalie and Jon shooting machine guns with the military as well as Natalie and Jon flirting and making cute faces with the camera.

_How do you catch a falling star?__  
__How do you fix a broken heart?__  
__How can we go back to__rewrite this from the start?__  
__Back when our world glowed from just a spark?__  
__Stuck inside this atmosphere__  
__Watching my light just disappear__  
__And all the things that I've forgotten while you were here__  
__Now I remember them all so clear___

_Just give me one more time,__  
__I'll swim through the high tide,__  
__I'll stand on the front lines,__  
__I'll give it all just to see your face.__  
__And tell you it's alright__  
__To hold you for one night__  
__Just give me one more time_

"Today is the day that I have been dreading. I have a serious fear of heights and here they are having us jump out of a plane today! Help me!" Natalie made a face in the camera and Jon just looked at her and laughed.

"She's been up all night, being all nervous." Jon imitated her and she smacked him.

The video cuts to them on the tarmac where they were learning the ropes about their equipment, the suit, and the parachute. The video showed Jon eying up Natalie and rubbing her back.

_  
Mr I don't need her  
Now I think about her constantly though  
If they made a machine that could register  
how cold my heart was off the meter__  
Now that that time is gone  
I remember her favorite song  
And the spot in the middle of her back  
she would laugh when I put my fingers on  
Until the end of everything__  
And I'm gone and buried  
You the only one that ever loved like this  
And baby I hope you hear me  
You search and you gonna find  
Deep down you know you mine  
I'll fight to my very last breath  
If that mean that I get just one more time_

_Just give me one more time  
I'll swim through the high tide  
I'll stand on the front lines  
I'll give it all just to see your face  
And tell you it's alright  
To hold you for one night  
Just give me one more time_

The video shot to them in the airplane where you can see Natalie extremely scared to jump out of the plane; Jon grabbed her hand and started rubbing it.

"Come here." Jon said pulling her close to him and rubbing the top of her arm, before kissing her forehead. "You're going to be alright."

_I'm still alive__  
__I still feel you_  
_So many words__  
__I never told you__  
__I'm still alive__  
__I still feel you__  
__So many words__  
__I never told you__  
__I'm still alive__  
__I still feel you__  
__So many words__  
__I never told you__  
__I'm still alive__  
__I still feel you__  
__So many words__  
__I never told you_

The video cut to where they were both jumping out of the airplane, screaming. Then it went to them getting to the ground and Natalie running over to Jon, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I did it." Jon just smiled at her.__

_Just give me one more time__  
__I'll swim through the high tide__  
__I'll stand on the front lines__  
__I'll give it all just to see your face__  
__And tell you it's alright__  
__To hold you for one night__  
__Just give me one more time_

The video ended with a stunned audience. "Dean and I would like to thank all of the men and women who showed us the ropes. We support you and pray for your continued safety and your eventual return home." Natalie walked backstage while the audience clapped.

"I need a minute." Natalie said walking to an empty locker room.

Jon couldn't believe the video he just watched on the screen. Clearly, it was obvious to anyone that he definitely had feelings for her. He gave her all the credit in the world for being able to stand up there and watch the video in front of the audience. He didn't know what to do. He looked ahead and seen a disgusted Stu Barrett in front of him; he looked up and saw Natalie walking over to him to reclaim her seat.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Stu looked disgustedly at her.

At the after party, it was quite obvious that Stu was upset with her.

"Talk to me." Natalie said putting her hand on Stu's lap. "People are looking at us."

"I don't care." Stu said taking his arm away from her shoulders.

_What's going on with him?!_

Natalie looked down at the text from Jessica who was sitting at the table next to hers.

_He's pissed about the video._

_Clearly. It was shot last year._

_Exactly. I guess we'll talk about it. Kill Me!_

_I think Jon is still in shock._

_Haha! It was a real eye-opener._

_I don't know how you stood up there and watched it in front of everyone._

_After I went backstage, I needed a minute. That man._

"I'm ready to go. Are you ready?" Stu asked her and she took his hand leaving the party. The couple walked to back up to their hotel room.

"We need to talk." 

-Please keep voting for song and please keep reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

The Good Girl

Chapter 23: He's Always There

"We need to talk." Stu said as they walked into their hotel room.

"About the video?" Natalie inquisitively asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I swear he's always there. Everywhere we go, there's Ambrose. We can't escape him."

"I don't know why it's a big deal."

"Why what is a big deal?"

"The video."

"It made me look like an ass." Stu said frustrated with his girlfriend. That video made him look like a fool, or at least that's what he thought. "It was embarrassing."

"For you?"

"Yes. People kept looking at me like I was the reason you broke up."

"Well you know you weren't."

"That doesn't mean anything. That video up there showed a whole fucking lot."

"Like what?"

"Clearly, he's in love with you."

"No, he's not."

"Well then he's a damn good actor. The way he looked at you, the way he held you. That man is in love with you."

"So.."

"So what?"

"It's over between me and him."

"I don't believe that."

"How can you say that to me? I'm here with you. I'm not still crying over Jon. I'm here with you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Why did they even have to show it? The other videos were sufficient."

"Stu, please calm down. Tomorrow is a huge day for us. Let's not let this ruin it." Natalie said coming towards him.

He brushed her off. "It's already ruined. I am going to bed." Stu said stripping off his suit and jumping into bed.

Natalie walked out to the balcony of their hotel room. That video was nothing short of an eye opener, not especially for her but for Jon's feelings. Was he really in love with her? She didn't know what to believe, or even what she wanted to believe anymore. Before jumping into bed with Stu, she checked her WWE Twitter account ( WWENatalie) and there were thousands of mentions.

**How lucky is Natalie? He's in love! #greenwithenvy**

**Move over, Renee. #teamNatalie**

**Why aren't those two together? #Perfection**

_ WWENatalie: Thanks fans for the support of the video! It was truly an incredible experience! #SupporttheTroops_

She logged off and tried to snuggle against Stu but he just turned the other way.

"If that video didn't say that Jonny boy is in love, I don't know how else you could tell her." Seth joked.

"I don't know what to think about that video."

"You smiled the whole time."

"It was great."

"The look on Stu's face wasn't great." Roman Reigns walked into the gym to join his other Shield members. "They left the party early. Jess said Natalie said he was upset."

"Wouldn't you be upset, Rome? Some other guy is clearly in love with your girl and you have to sit there and watch it." Seth said finishing up his warm-up.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jon said walking away from them. "It's over."

"It still isn't over." Seth remarked to Roman.

"No shit. I don't think he knows how to handle the video. He's not the one to have feelings."

"I know. I almost feel bad for him."

"Almost." Roman said putting weights on the machine. "He chose to end it."

"I know."

Meanwhile, Jon was doing his own cardio workout. He really didn't know what to think. He knew he liked her, but that video showed a side of him he had never seen – sheer and utter happiness. He didn't know what to do about it –could he tell her? While he was thinking, Stu and Nick walked into the gym. Stu gave Jon a death glare. Jon just continued on with his workout.

Natalie woke up, again to an empty bed and a short note:

_Went to the gym. _

Natalie checked her phone and noticed she had a text from the girls saying to meet them for breakfast in twenty minutes. Natalie took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and some makeup and met the girls downstairs for breakfast.

"How much does Stu hate you?" Nikki asked, immediately bringing up the elephant in the room.

"A lot. He just yelled last night. I don't know what to do."

"He needs to get over it." Brie remarked, sipping on her Chai Tea.

"That Ambrose is in love with you."

"No, he's not one to have feelings."

"Were we watching the same video?" Jessica exclaimed.

"I had to stand up there and watch it in front of everyone."

"I don't know how you did it." Jessica exclaimed. "I'm wondering if there's going to be any sparks on Saturday!"

"You better believe it." Nikki joked. Natalie, though wasn't laughing. She was tired of this Jon situation – it was bothering her relationship with Stu, and she just wanted it all to be over.

"I just want closure."

"Honey, you know you still have feelings for the boy."

"I'll always have feelings for Jon, but I'm happy with Stu. Besides, like I've said hundreds of times, despite what you all saw on the video – Jon would never admit he has feelings. He has Renee."

"You've should have seen the look on her face. Priceless." Nikki laughed.

"Good luck tonight, baby." Natalie leaned up and kissed Stu. He still was acting awkward with her, but he seemed to welcome the kiss.

A/N: I feel this chapter is pretty blah – all leading up to the big WEDDING! Please review and vote for a song – I'm sold on one, but I still want to hear what y'all think.


	24. Chapter 24

The Good Girl

Chapter 24: The Dance

Wrestlemania came and went, with both Stu and Natalie successful in their matches. The Superstars had the following week off, which happened to be the wedding of Jessica and Roman. The relationship between Stu and Natalie could be identified as shoddy, at best. Stu still didn't forgive her and he was still upset with her.

"I don't know why you're still upset with me." Natalie said crawling into bed besides Stu. Today was their first day off of for the week. "Jon and I are over."

"You keep telling me that, but he still comes up. Everywhere, and now, this week I have to watch you two at the wedding."

"I want you to know how I feel about you."

"I do. I really should just get over it."

"I really wish you would." Natalie remarked kissing him. "I want my man back."

On Thursday, everyone was arriving to the hotel where all the wedding festivities were to take place. Natalie and Stu arrived and soon headed to their hotel room.

_Are you guys here yet? _Natalie looked down at her phone and noticed the text from the replied. Natalie quickly typed a response.

_My room – Spa Day! See you in a few!_

Natalie joined all the girls in Jessica's room and headed downstairs for a Spa Day. Natalie and Jessica were getting pedicures, talking about the wedding, and of course, Jon.

"I think something is going to happen at this wedding." Jessica said taking a sip of her wine.

"Between?" Natalie looked up from her phone.

"You and Jon. The video started everything."

"If something happens, my relationship with Stu won't last. Why do you think something is going to happen?"

"I don't know. This is the first time you two have even been close since the whole breakup."

"I don't even know why he's still an issue."

"He's always going to be an issue." Jessica stated, frustrated at her friend. Her friend was totally oblivious to the situation.

"Even if something were to happen, he'd never admit anything to me."

"Do you want something to happen?"

"No. I don't want to deal with this shit from Stu. I don't know if he's jealous, insecure, or both. He won't drop it."

Wedding Rehearsal

The wedding planner assigned everyone to get with the person they were walking with. All eyes went to Natalie and Jon, who awkwardly went next to each other. The planner then assigned them to practice walking down the aisle, arm in arm.

"Listen, I don't want this to be awkward, Jon." Natalie looked him in the eyes.

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Just because of our history. I'm happy with Stu."

"I know." Jon said grabbing her arm, sparks flew. Natalie looked away from him, her heart racing. "Let's just do this shit and be done with it."

"You're ever the romantic, J." There, she said her nickname for him.

"I just love weddings." Jon said, sarcastically.

"Looky there." Jessica said nodding in their direction, standing next to Roman.

"Sooner than later, they're going to realize it. I hope he doesn't fuck this up." Roman said turning around to see his bride. "I really can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"Hmm, me neither." Jessica said pulling Roman in for a sultry kiss.

The next day, Roman and Jessica were married in a lovely ceremony. Natalie was a little nervous about the big dance coming up with Jon.

"I don't even know if I should dance with him. Stu is going to flip." Natalie nervously walked around the hotel banquet hall.

"Listen, dear. If that man says he loves you as much as Stu does, he's not going to care about this dance with Jon."

"I guess you're right. I am going home with Stu tonight, that's all that matters."

"Exactly."

The DJ spoke, "May I have everyone's attention please, we are now going to have the wedding party dance. Men, grab your ladies."

Jon walked over to Natalie, "don't be scared, I don't bite."

"What if I asked you too?" Natalie teased as she put her arms around Jon's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The first chords of Nickelback's "Far Away" started to play.

"Oh God, seriously? I hate this song."

"J, you know it's my favorite! I love it."

"How well I know. I had to hear it like everyday." Jon remarked as Natalie winked at him.

_This time, this place misused, mistakes__  
__Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?__  
__Just one chance, just one breath__  
__Just in case there's just one left__  
__'Cause you know you know, you know___

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore___

_On my knees, I'll ask last__ chance __for one last dance__  
__'Cause with you, I'd withstand__  
__All of hell to hold your hand__  
__I'd give it all I'd give for us__  
__Give anything, but I won't give up__  
__'Cause you know you know, you know_

"That I love you…" Natalie started to sing.

"I have loved you all along." Jon sang along.

"Are you singing along?" Natalie kept on humming.

"Maybe." Jon blushed.

"You like this song."

"Don't tell anyone." Jon smiled at her.

Jessica glanced over to the couple where smiles covered both of their faces. She wasn't the only one looking at the couple. Stu and Renee were watching them, too.

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

___So far away, so far away__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__So far away, so far away__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__But you know, you know, you know___

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay__  
__'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say__  
__That I love you, I have loved you all along__  
__And I forgive you, for being away for far too long__  
__So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving_

"Hold on to me and never let me go." Natalie kept singing.

"I think my ears are going to hurt after this."

"Shut up, J. My voice is incredible."

"You're right. You're in the wrong business."

"You think I could do something with singing?"

"I'd listen to you." Jon smiled at her.

Two older ladies behind Stu noticed the couple dancing.

"My god, are those two in love with each other." The one lady exclaimed.

"I remember when Pete looked at me like that."

"I wonder if they're together."

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore__  
__Believe it, hold on to me and__  
__Never let me go, keep breathing__  
__Hold on to me and never let me go (Keep breathing)__  
__Hold on to me and never let me go_

The song ended, but Natalie and Jon kept dancing and talking – not knowing the song ended. Every set of eyes in the room were watching them, and finally, after two minutes..

"Is the song over?" Natalie said looking around.

"Fuck, this is awkward." Jon said breaking their hold and acting like nothing had happened.

Natalie walked back to the wedding party table and took a seat.

"Now, tell me what that was." Jessica came up beside her.

"I don't know." Natalie said with tears in her eyes. "Something happened there."

"You're in love with him, you need to admit it."

"But he's not in love with me."

"Honey, that man is totally in love with you."

Natalie shook her head, "He's not. I just need to be with Stu and be happy."

Stu walked up to the table. "Can we talk?" He took her hand to dance._  
_


	25. Chapter 25

The Good Girl

Chapter 25: We Need to Talk

A/N: Song in the last chapter was Nickelback's "Far Away." This story will be ending here in the next couple chapters. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it!

Stu grabbed her onto the dance floor. "This wedding is so beautiful, isn't it? I really can't wait for ours."

Natalie was stunned that he didn't even bring up the "dance." "Me neither. It will be great."

"Hope it happens soon."

"Me too."

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thanks babe." Natalie said kissing him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I try." Stu smirked at her. "I am so thankful everyday for you."

"Babe, stop." Natalie blushed.

"No, let me finish. I don't know why you picked me but I am so glad that you did."

"I'm the lucky one."

"I'd say we are both pretty lucky." Stu kissed her again.

"I'm shocked you haven't said anything about the whole dance."

"I've thought about it, you come home to me. You're not cheating on me with him, you've been innocent in this whole situation and I've just dealt with jealousy. It's hard seeing you with someone who you have such history with."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Thank you."

"Can we take a walk?"

"Sure." Natalie said taking his hand and walking out of the facility.

"Wonder what that is all about?" Brie said sitting with Lana, Nikki and Natalya at a table.

"What?"

"Natalie just left with Stu."

"Maybe she's getting some." Nikki said, taking a drink of her Cosmo.

"That dance. He's probably pissed."

"Something happened there. The smile on both of their faces was huge."

"One day they'll realize, more importantly, he'll realize how much she means to him."

"I sure hope so. She still wants him."

"You're acting funny." Natalie noticed how sweaty his palm was and how nervous he seemed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sweaty and nervous."

"I don't think I am." Stu said taking a seat on a bench and motioned for Natalie to come beside him. The bench was on a pier looking over the ocean. Stu reached for something in his pocket.

"Can you do me a favor?" Stu asked nervously.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"You to be my wife." Stu dropped to one knee, pulled out the ring box and opened it.

Natalie was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Natalie, I've been in love with you since the first time that I have ever seen you. Your smile, happiness, and beauty light up my life. I am so thankful that you chose me, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Natalie stood up and Stu rose to slip the 5-carat ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you." Stu kissed her passionately.

The newly-engaged couple went back into the reception and joined their friends to dance.

"Can we talk guys?" Natalie motioned to her best friends. They gathered around her. "I'm engaged!" Natalie showed them the stunning ring.

"What?"

"Stu took me outside and proposed." Natalie smiled.

"Congratulations!" Brie hugged her.

"What's going on over there?" Jon motioned over, talking to Renee and Seth.

"Looks like they're engaged." Seth said, watching Natalie show the ring to the girls.

"What?" Jon sat up in his seat.

"Yeah, they're engaged." Leigh, Seth's fiancée came back to the table carrying back some drinks.

Two Weeks Later…

"You haven't been yourself lately." Roman said talking to Jon.

"I think he's green." Seth added.

"What?"

"Green with envy." Jon would never admit that Seth was right. Ever since Natalie and Stu had gotten engaged, Jon was down in the dumps. He knew now that he fucked up.

"It's over."

"Only because you choose for it to be."

"I know what I saw at Roman's wedding. You and her both had the biggest smiles dancing and you kept dancing when the music was over. Tell you how you feel before it's too late."

"It already is." Jon said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The WWE split up the roster for a two-week tour overseas. When the rosters were announced, Natalie and Jon were on the same tour, whereas Stu was on the other.

"I don't want you to leave." Natalie said standing in front of Stu in the airport.

"Just how it's supposed to be. It's only two weeks, babe."

"I know." Natalie said as Stu leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Skype me later."

"I will." Stu said as he boarded the plane.

"It just sucks that he's not here." Natalie said on the phone with Lana.

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Lana replied, just as Natalie's phone lit up saying a text was received.

_Can we talk? _

"Oh my god."


	26. Chapter 26

The Good Girl

Chapter 26: Revelation

A/N: Here is the first of the last couple chapters! I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this and hopefully you have enjoyed reading this, as well. Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers and those of you who have favorite me or this story, or followed. I am working on (in my head) a Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose story next. Hope to get that posted once this story is over! Again, thanks again to the support.

"What Natalie?" Lana said, her friend scared her on the phone.

"Jon just texted me."

"What did he want?"

"He just wrote can we talk." Natalie said typing up a quick response.

_Sure. Room 422._

"Lana, wonder if he's going to tell me he's in love with Renee?" Natalie said feeling an anxiety attack coming on. "That's what he's gonna tell me. I can't handle it. Why would he tell me that?"

"Natalie, calm yourself." Lana said over the phone. "You're engaged to another man!"

"Why would I care that he's in love with Renee?"

"Maybe that's not what he's gonna say." Lana shouted over the phone.

"Why else would he come up here? It's gonna break my heart again, if he tells me he's in love with Renee. I can't handle this. Why didn't I just say no, Lana?"

_I'll be up in a few._

"Natalie, seriously. Get a hold of yourself." Natalie took a couple deep breaths when tears finally came out of her eyes. "I swear this man can break my heart in just a few words. Why am I freaking out over him like this?"

"Because you're still in love with him."

Dead silence on the other end of the phone when Lana told Natalie. Natalie, then heard a knock at the door.

"I got to go. I'll call you when it's over."

Natalie took a minute, looked in a mirror and fixed herself up. She didn't want him to know that his simple text affected her this much. She opened the door to see Jon standing there, in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey." Natalie said softly.

"Can I come in?" Natalie nodded and moved to the side, allowing him to come into her room.

"What do I owe this visit?" Natalie said, curtly.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Natalie put her hand on her hip, she just wanted this to be over with.

"I lied to you, nine months ago."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "About?"

"You told me you were in love with me.."

"Yeah, and you said you weren't."

"Would you let me finish?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, again. "Fine."

"And yes, you're right. I told you I wasn't in love with you, and I lied. Natalie, when we first met, I admit, I thought you were going to be someone fun and exciting; I never thought I'd ever have feelings for you, let alone for anyone. But, I fell in love with you and I regret everyday that I didn't tell you."

Natalie was speechless, this is what she had wanted all along. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"So much has changed – the video, the dance at the wedding.."

"I got engaged."

Jon nodded yes. "Yes, you got engaged and it kills me. I'm not the kind of guy who ever thought he'd want a committed relationship, but I want that with you. I can't guarantee we won't have our rough spots, but no one is going to love you as much as I do."

Natalie was speechless, again. "I don't know what to say, Jon."

"Tell me you love me, tell me that you're still in love with me."

"Jon, I have Stu now and I'm happy."

"You're lying. I know you cannot deny how it felt at the wedding. Something happened there. I know you felt something." Jon said pulling her close to him, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I don't know what to do."

"Tell me you love me." Jon wiped her tears. "Tell me you forgive me."

"I think you need to leave." Natalie said pulling away from him. Tears streamed down her face as he walked out of her hotel room.

_He's in love with me._

_He's with you now? _ Lana quickly wrote back to her.

_No, I told him to leave._

_So you want Stu?_

_I don't know. Did I just make a mistake?_

The tears kept falling from her face.

_You need to make a decision._

_I need to go see him._


	27. Chapter 27

The Good Girl

Chapter 27: The Decision

_So he told you he was in love with you and you kicked him out?! Are you nuts?_

Natalie was on the first flight to see Stu, when she was reading the texts from her best friends.

_I told him to leave._

_Why? You LOVE him. _

_I have Stu._

_Fuck Stu. _Natalie laughed at Nikki's crudeness.

_I don't know what to do._

_Don't let this linger. Make your decision._

Natalie sighed, her best friend was right. She didn't know she even still had Jon, after she pretty much kicked her out of her hotel room. She didn't even know why she was going to see Stu. Her flight landed around 8pm at night, and she knew Stu was at a house show. She decided to check into her own separate room and make a decision. This decision was going to not only change her life, but the lives of the two men involved.

She rolled her luggage into the room and collapsed on the bed. She had today off and tomorrow, she would have to fly out in the afternoon – with or without Stu. She laid on the bed and thought about the special qualities of both men. First with Jon, how they met and immediately there was a spark, physically and that developed into an emotional attachment. She thought of their trip overseas and how he calmed her fears when they were jumping out of the plane. The video – my god, the video – the sheer happiness on her face and how she felt watching it. She had to admit to herself that she watched that video probably 100 times. And then, weeks ago at the wedding, the way she felt in his arms and how they danced even though the music was over. And lastly, the night before – when he finally told her he was in love with her, and how that felt.

On the other side, she had Stu. Her fiancée, the man she was in love with. How he waited for her even when she was with Jon, how he picked up the pieces when Jon left her, the romantic things he did for her, the surprises, and the dreamy proposal.

She looked down at her phone and scrolled through pictures; first, of her and Stu – at the wedding, going on vacation and being at home. Next, she looked at pictures of her and Jon – laying in bed, being silly, being overseas.

At the beginning of all of this, she had wanted, more or less, needed a single good fuck. Little did she know, this spiraled into the moment she was in right now.

It was almost 11pm now, and she hoped Stu was in his room. She called him, via Skype.

"Hey beautiful. Where are you?"

"At the Skymont." Stu wrinkled his eyebrows. "You're here?"

"We need to talk about something."

"Ok.. Room 888."

Natalie quickly signed off, took a deep breath, and headed towards his room.

"Babe. What a great surprise." Stu said kissing her; Natalie cut the kiss short. "What's going on?"

The tears started to fall from her eyes. Stu knew that something was wrong.

"I was in my room yesterday and I got a text from Jon."

Stu rolled his eyes, and made a hand motion for her to continue.

"And he told me he was in love with me." Natalie wiped her tears. Stu turned around, not wanting to face her.

"And you said.." Stu rubbed his jaw.

"I told him to leave." A smile creeped upon Stu's mouth. "And then I realized I didn't know what I wanted."

"You came here to fucking tell me you're in love with Ambrose?! Don't you fucking tell me, you did."

Natalie started to cry, harder. "I needed to think. I needed to think about what I wanted."

"And that is?" Natalie continued to sob. "It's him, isn't it?"

All Natalie could do was nod. "I've been in love with him, since the first time I ever woke up next to him. I know he broke my heart, but I never got my heart back, until last night."

"I don't know what kind of drugs, you're on, but you do realize he's going to break your heart time and time again, and I'm not going to be here to pick up the pieces."

"I'm sorry, Stu."

"No, you're not sorry. You knew the moment he told you he was in love with you, it was over between us."

Natalie slid the large engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him. "For what its worth, Stu, I truly cared about you."

"Get out."

Natalie didn't even spend the night in the hotel, she booked a red-eye flight back to Jon. She didn't even know if she had a chance with him, and hell, she might have blown it today. Quite frankly, this was the longest flight of her life. So many thoughts went through her mind – did she make the right choice? Was she going to regret giving up on Stu? Natalie arrived at 5am in the morning, back to the hotel. Before she went to bed, she texted Jon and asked if they could meet.

_Can we meet before the house show?_

Natalie fell asleep, sprawled across the bed. She awoke four hours later, no text from Jon. She held back the tears, and crawled out of bed. Once she undressed and headed into the shower, she put her head against the shower wall and let the tears flow. Was it over? She quickly washed and got out of the shower. She dressed in the bathroom and headed out to pack for the house show. She glanced over to the phone, and noticed it was flashing.

_Yeah 220._

_I'll be there in a few._

_Ok._

Natalie took a deep breath, looked in the mirror. Here was the moment – was it going to end the way she wanted?

She went down the elevator to room 220, knocking quietly on the door. Jon answered the door in a pair of jeans, and moved to the side motioning for her to come in.


	28. Chapter 28

The Good Girl

Chapter 28: The Right Choice

Here it is – the last and final chapter of the Good Girl. It has truly been a privilege to write for you and you don't realize how much everyone's follows, favorites, and reviews have truly meant to me. Look for my next story, tentatively called "My Prerogative" coming soon – starring Roman with a little bit of Dean! Again, many thanks!

Natalie took a deep breath and walked into his hotel room, with Jon shutting the door and walking behind her.

"I thought you said what all you had to say last night." Jon said in a sort of angry voice. She couldn't blame him – she told him to leave, right after he told her his feelings – the same thing he had done to her, months earlier.

"I asked you to leave because I needed to think."

"Think about what?"

"What you said." Natalie took a deep breath, she promised herself she wasn't going to cry. "I have waited for so long to hear you say those words."

"And then you asked me to leave."

"Damnit, J, lemme finish. I asked you to leave because I needed to catch a flight. I needed to tell Stu."

"You had to tell Stu what?"

"It was over." Natalie smiled at him, and the smile creeped onto Jon's face. "I love you, Jon."

"I love you, too." Jon said as he came over and kissed her passionately.

"I have waited so long for this." Natalie exclaimed. "You were only supposed to be a one night stand."

"And I told you, sleeping with me would change your life."

"God did it ever." Natalie laughed and then turned it seriously, with her eyes filled with lust and love. "Make love to me, J."

Those five words was all it took. Jon put his hands in Natalie's face and kissed her passionately. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to his bed. He stripped off her shirt and her bra. He kissed down her throat and nipped at her earlobe, which elicited moans from his girl.

"God, J. Please." Natalie arched her back.

"Nah." Jon smirked. "We have plenty of time before the house show." He continued his oral attack on Natalie, kissing down to her chest. He rolled her left nipple with his tongue and pinched the other one with his skilled hand. He switched breasts and he could tell that Natalie was beyond excited. He dove his mouth lower, pecking down her abdomen, down her navel and started to tease her thigh, placing short kisses on her thigh. He slid a finger down her slit and put his finger in between her lips and could tell she was excited. He pulled out his wet finger and licked it clean, which almost sent Natalie already over the edge.

"Fuck, Nat. You still taste incredible."

His mouth finally found her clit and Natalie had to clench the sheets. This feeling was incredible, and she had truly missed it. His mouth continued to nip, lick and suck on her clit until he knew she was ready to orgasm. He abruptly stopped.

"I'm not letting you finish yet, babe." Jon smirked and stood up, pulling down his jeans and boxers, letting his hard dick spring free. He quickly ripped open a condom and slid it on. Jon started nipping at her earlobe again, which he knew was one of her spots. "God, I've dreamt about this."

He inserted two fingers inside of her, and knew she was ready. Quickly, he thrust himself into her, and instead of going rough and aggressive (which he usually did), he took his time thrusting in and out of her. Natalie met his thrusts, thrust for thrust. This was slow, steady, and gentle. Eventually his anticipation took over, and he began going faster and faster. Both of their moans were filling the room; both of them were ready to go over the edge. One last hard thrust triggered Natalie's loud, screaming orgasm which rippled over and affected Jon's orgasm. Natalie was in heaven, or at least that's what it felt like.

Jon collapsed on top of Natalie. Once the both of them collected their breaths, Jon slid out of Natalie and laid beside her. He noticed she was crying a little.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Suddenly worried that he might have been too rough.

"No." Natalie wiped her tears. "I never thought I'd feel you like that again. I never thought we'd be here. These are just happy, extremely satisfied tears."

"Thank God. I thought I hurt you." Jon said, relieved.

"But there is one thing…" Natalie smirked.

"What's that, Nat?"

"I think you need some more practice." Natalie smirked and kissed him on the nose.

"Shall you join me in the shower?" Jon sat up and took her hand. Natalie immediately grabbed it and headed towards the bathroom.

Six Months Later..

Jon was a little nervous, tonight was a big night for him and Natalie. It was their six-month anniversary and he had planned for it to be something special, even though Natalie was content just laying around. He picked out a special red dress and some new heels and left it in a special box, in their hotel room with special instructions.

Natalie was at the gym with the girls when she headed back to the hotel room. They were off tonight and Natalie knew that Jon was planning something special. She arrived back at the hotel room. She noticed a large red box sitting on their bed, with her name on it.

_Hope you remember this dress! I know I sure do. Meet me down at the ballroom at 7pm. _

_J_

Natalie opened up the dress box and it was the exact same dress that she wore to the first Hall of Fame ceremony, when it was the early stages of their relationship.

"How did he get this?" Natalie whispered to herself. Natalie jumped in the shower and got ready, doing her hair and makeup. By that time, it was 6:50 and she headed down to the ballroom, where she walked in and saw Jon dressed in a black button-up and black slacks.

"Wow. Who's the sexy guy?" Natalie kissed him, admiring him dressed up which doesn't occur too often.

"Wow, that dress looks even more incredible now than what it did then. This dress took my breath away when I first saw you in it."

"I picked it out just for you that night. Something red, and something sexy."

"I still love it."

"Do you remember this ballroom?"

Natalie looked around at the ballroom and the atmosphere. It all clicked.

"This was the Dance." Jon smiled and nodded his head. "Where I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Jon cued the sound guy and a song started playing. "Dance with me."

"You don't dance."

"I do now."

_I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
just ask anyone_

_I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It Ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance_

_Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart_

_No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance_

_Ooh_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance_

_Oh,  
No.._

_Oooh…_

"Jon Good, being a little country?" Natalie said wiping the tears from her eyes. "That song was beautiful."

"I thought it fit the situation. I got you two gifts, let me go get them." Jon broke their hold and walked over and grabbed two small boxes. "Open this one first." Jon said handing her the larger box. She ripped open the bow and opened the box; when she opened it, it had a group of papers and a key. Natalie covered her mouth in excitement.

"This is my dream house. How did you know?"

"I talked to the girls." Natalie laughed, he wasn't known to be one to talk to the Divas. "And it's..?"

"Ours." Natalie smiled and kissed him. "J, this is the best. Thank you so much, I have dreamt of this house."

He handed her the next box, which looked like a ring box. She opened it and took out a one-carat promise ring.

"I don't want you to be disappointed." Jon said noticing the look on her face.

"I'm not."

"First off, I'm not proposing here where Stu did. So unoriginal." Natalie laughed at the expression on Jon's face.

"And, I'm waiting for the perfect moment. I started this thing with you because I thought it was going to be a challenge – a quick fuck and be done with you. Clearly, I can't get you out of my head, my heart or my system. You've taught me so many things about myself but most importantly, you've taught me about love. When you first told me you loved me, I was scared. Not only because at that time, I was in love with you and I didn't know what I was feeling, but more importantly, it's a feeling I had never experienced from something, or someone other than wrestling. God, you are absolutely incredible and I really don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise, with this ring.." Jon stopped and slid the ring on her finger. "I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you, whether that means losing my shirt when I'm wrestling in the ring, letting you watch me sleep when inside I'm awake or showing how much I love you every single day. I hope you made the right choice when you picked me, and I hope to make you never regret that decision. I love you."

Natalie was blown away by his speech and she was in tears. "J, that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I would never regret the decision because I never had to make one – when you told me you were in love with me, it was already over. I have waited for so long to hear you say those words to me and when you did, it was one of the best moments of my life. I love you too, J and please try harder losing your shirt in the ring." Natalie smiled as Jon kissed her again.

And the two of them lived happily ever after. _The End._

A/N: There you have it! I hope it was worth it and I hope you enjoyed it! The song lyrics were from Lee Brice, "I Don't Dance," heard it in the car one day and knew it was perfect for this story! Again, thank you all again for everything and keep looking out for my new story – My Prerogative.


End file.
